If Only Things Were Perfect
by sweetbubblegum
Summary: complete..What happens when Future Max turns to himself instead of Liz? Drama for our favourite people.
1. Chapter 1

this doesn't take after anything just the basic is:

der r no couples, alex is alive and tess are around too.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Yoohoo! You are so late to class!" Maria said waving her hand in front of Liz's face.

"Since when do you care?" Liz grumbled. She wasn't in the mood for anything. She was depressed because Max had decided to split up (again) because of her safety. Right. Like she cared. And now Tess was free to feel him up. Isn't life sweet?

"Are you deaf, woman?" Maria scowled.

"No," Liz said stiffy. No, she was not deaf, she was just P.O that Max wanted to break up with her again. What was that guy's problem? Maybe he did want Tess after all...

"Then why do you look stoned? Has the world come to an end? You're late to class and you're never late. I bet you the world has took a wrong turn," Maria said widening her eyes.

"Can you cut it?" Liz snapped. "You already know why I'm in such a crap mood. Max dumped me, remember? Again."

"Geez, take a chill. Knowing you two, you'll be super glued again in no time," Maria said lightly patting her back.

"Its always me making the first move and I'm sick of it. When we break up-we break up. It isn't like you and Michael, you two fight but you two are use to it. Plus TESS IS SINGLE," Liz said explaining it slowly.

"Me and Michael are not a normal couple. Plus we're 'off' at the moment. Things are happening between him and Iz. It's obvious," Maria said shaking slightly.

"You know," Liz said changing the subject. "If you really love someone you wouldn't care about anything but being with them."

"False," Maria said shaking her head. "If you love someone you would be concerned about their safety."

Liz scowled at her. Her best friend wasn't be helpful at all. She opened the classroom door and took the seat right at the back of the room. It was weird because she normally sat at the front.

Mr. Wheeler (AN: soz don't kno any teacher's name), their English teacher, came in. He swiftly looked at the empty seat where Liz normally sat on and frowned. Liz immediently blushed.

"Today, class, we're going to write a short story on-," he was cut off when the door banged open.

There stood Tess and Max, panting at the door. They both were red in the face from the hurry. Liz felt anger curse through her body but soon it was replaced by sickness. She felt bile crawling up her throat.

"Why are you two late?" Mr. Wheeler demanded in a dangerous tone.

"We..." gulped Max looking desperately at Tess.

Liz felt like going to the front of the room and yank off all of that skany Tess's hair. She also felt like smashing Max too! How dare he do this to her!

"Detention! After school, today. Now, will you both take your seats and stop disturbing our lesson?" Mr. Wheeler snapped.

Max and Tess hung their heads and sat at the two empty seats at the front, side by side.

Liz couldn't handle this anymore. She had to get out of here. She could not stand another second watching Max and Tess. Together.

She raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss. Parker?" the teacher asked tiredly.

"Can I be excused? I feel sick," Liz said feeling a little faint.

Mr. Wheeler looked like he was going to chuck a fit. He then calmed himself and said in a shaky voice, "No, you may not. You are a responsible young lady and you will deal with your issues."

"Please!" Liz plead standing up. She ignored the wild stares she got. "I feel sick!"

"MISS PARKER! HOW DARE YOU USE THAT TONE ON ME! DETENTION WITH EVANS AND HARDING!" Mr. Wheeler exploded.

Liz felt like drowning herself. She had tried getting away from Max and Tess and now she was going to be stuck with them in detention.

"You can't!" Liz cried desperately. "I have a right to go out of class when I'm sick!"

"You don't want to make it three days of detention, do you?" Mr. Wheeler snarled.

Liz gritted her teeth and slumped back in her chair. This was all Max's fault.

(Michael chasing Maria at lunch time)

"DeLuca! Wait!" Michael called desperately but it was no use. Maria was scurrying away from his as if he was a plague.

Michael groaned and ran after her. It wasn't long till he caught up with her. He turned her around in his arms and locked his hands around the creamy skin of her arms.

"What?" she spat, fire springing from her eyes.

"I..." Michael said lost for words. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Maria demanded struggling in his grip. He held her tighter but making sure he didn't bruise her delicate skin.

"About us, everything," he said licking his lips nervously.

"There is hardly an _us_. What's your problem? Let me go!" Maria yelled angrily. She struggled again but Michael only held her tighter.

"Why are you so...so...why do you want me to stay away from you? Don't you want me?" Michael asked with a suggestive smirk.

Maria let out a cry of fury and somehow managed to wrench out of his grip.

"I am not a toy! You can't have me one day and then throw me away the next! Leave me alone, Michael!" she shrieked tears filling the corners of her eyes.

Michael blinked at her in confusion as she rushed away again. What was with her?

_Screw her_, Michael thought fianally with disgust. _I can live without her._

(Liz after school)

Liz groaned and placed her small hand on the doorknob. Did she really have to go to this detention? She'd rather have a million detentions then have them with Max and Tess.

Liz took in a deep breath and turned the knob. That's when she saw Max and Tess in a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the character although the plot is mine.

**Summary: **Future Max turned to himself to help instead of Liz to tell the future. Max had broken up with Liz and spending more time with Tess so Liz would hate him. Max had told Tess that he couldn't be with Liz because if he did it'll be the end of the world but that's all. Tess is trying to work out how he knows this and why it'll be the end of the world. Alex is also still alive.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Max felt like burning a hole deep in his heart. Maybe he didn't have to because they way Liz was looking at him in the moment made his heart wrench.

"Liz…" he croaked helplessly pulling away from Tess's tight embrace.

Liz shook her head, her hair falling freely around her slim shoulders. She didn't know how badly he wanted to feel her silky hair again. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed it. Her big, brown eyes filled with tears and she ran from the room.

"Liz!" Max cried but Tess held him back. Max gulped resisting the urge to slap her away.

"I need to go after her," he said in a voice evident of anger.

"You _can't_. Don't you remember?" Tess begged.

"You still didn't have to hug me!" Max hissed angrily. He wrenched his arm away and shoved it through his hair.

"How was I suppose to know she was going to barge in! I was only thanking you for saving me from that horrible Garth!" Tess cried.

Max sighed. Tess was right. She didn't do anything wrong.

"I need to tell her the truth. I can't stand this any longer. I can't live without her," Max growled from gritted teeth.

"Max!" Tess said appalled. "That is the first time you _didn't _think about everyone else first. If you be with Liz it'll be the END of the world."

Max looked away. Tess was right. Again. He was being selfish. He wanted Liz, which meant everyone else had to suffer.

"Max," Tess said her voice softer than before. "Why can't you tell me why it'll be the end of the world if you and Liz are together?"

Max looked into her blue eyes. He couldn't be with Liz because an older version of himself had came and said if he was with Liz, Tess would leave. And they needed her. He couldn't tell Tess that.

"I just can't!" Max growled angrily.

"Why not?" Tess demanded angrily. "Are you only using me so that Liz will get jealous?"

"I'm not using you!" Max growled although that was a lie. He was using her so that Liz would get jealous and never want to talk to him again.

The door banged opened and Max's heart skipped a beat hoping it was Liz. Instead it was Mr. Wheeler.

"Sorry I'm late! Where's…where's Liz?" he frowned looking around.

"She had a family emergency," Max stammered feeling the need to defend the girl he loved.

"Of course. I hope she's okay. Miss. Parker is a girl that would do the right thing," Mr. Wheeler said. "Now start cleaning!"

(Liz on the phone to Maria)

"Maria, I can't stand it!" Liz sobbed to her best friend. "I can't believe he dumped me for Tess! I thought he _loved_ me!"

"I'm sure he does. It must be a misunderstanding," Maria assured.

"You don't just HUG people. Plus it was obvious they were hugging longer than normal!" Liz wailed.

"Liz, calm down. Just ask them—," Liz cut her off.

"Ask them? _Ask them?_ I refuse to talk to them ever again!" Liz scoffed.

"Then you'll never know why they were really hugging. Liz, everyone can see that Max loves you. God, when you two were together, he was always there. You two were the annoying PDA couple. Max was there to listen to you, he never yelled at you, he never…" Maria's voice trailed off and Liz heard the tint of sadness in her voice.

"Did something happen between you and Michael?" Liz asked deciding to put her own problems on pause.

"No—Yes. I don't know," Maria sighed tiredly.

"What did happen?" Liz asked. Maria was always there for her and she had to repay the favour.

"He wanted to talk but I don't know why. Last weekend he bailed out on me so there was nothing to talk about. So I ran away," Maria said with an oh-well sigh.

"Maybe he had to talk about something important," Liz suggested.

Maria snorted.

"Liz, we're talking about Michael. _Nothing_ is serious to him. Including me. Sometimes everything is great between us and then—bam—he's back in shut-down town."

"Hmmm…" Liz said thoughtfully thinking of another way to cheer her best friend up.

"You know," Maria said with amusement. "Guys are very weird."

"No," Liz corrected her. "Aliens are."

(At the Evan's House)

"Come in!" Isabel called putting her blonde hair up in a ponytail.

The door opened and Isabel saw Michael standing there.

"Michael!" Isabel said clearly shocked. She was expecting to see anyone but Michael.

"Iz," Michael said sitting on her bed as if invited.

"What are you doing here?" Isabel asked.

"Paying a visit," Michael smirked stretching his full torso over her bed. Isabel felt this almost unbearable to watch.

"Okay," Isabel said her voice coming out the slightest croaky.

"Caught me, I lied. I came because of something else," Michael said sitting up.

Isabel looked at him, her heart hammering inside her chest. Did Michael come because…because of her?

"Okay, shoot," Isabel gulped grabbing a chair. Why was Michael making her so nervous? What about Alex?

"Maria," Michael said and that one word made Isabel's heart sink to the floor.

"Okay…" Isabel said and Michael just continued.

"She's not talking to me and I don't know why. We were fine last week but ever since that weekend she's been snobbing me off. I've tried ignoring it but haven't got anywhere," Michael sighed.

Isabel knew she was supposed to feel sorry for him but instead she envied Maria.

"Oh…" Isabel said not knowing what else to say.

"Iz," Michael said and came over to her. The closer he was, the more Isabel trembled.

"Yes?" she whispered. God, why was she acting like this?

"I'm…I'm glad I have you," Michael said and pulled her up into his arms. Then he was hugging her.

Isabel felt her breath caught in her throat. Her heart was pounding so much, she could barely think. Her arms automatically came up to hold his broad shoulders.

Then, Michael pulled back just a fraction so there was only a tiny gap between their faces. Their lips.

Michael's eyes lowered and then he kissed her. Isabel kissed him back.

(Max entering the house)

Max slammed the door close not caring about the yells his parents were screaming.

He walked into his room and looked for his MP3. Music was the only thing that could calm him down. Part from Liz.

He spent five minutes looking for it and swore when he realised Isabel must've took it.

"Isabel!" Max growled angrily opening her door too bothered to wait for her answer.

His anger was replaced with shock when he saw his sister and his best friend on the floor. Making out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the character although the plot is mine.

**Summary: **Future Max turned to himself to help instead of Liz to tell the future. Max had broken up with Liz and spending more time with Tess so Liz would hate him. Max had told Tess that he couldn't be with Liz because if he did it'll be the end of the world but that's all. Tess is trying to work out how he knows this and why it'll be the end of the world. Alex is also still alive.

**Feedback To Reviews: **

thanks 2 **MadRoswellFan **for reviewin! xoxo.here are some answers 2 some questions/queries:

**crazylittlecandygirl & Grace52373:** there are no couples at this moment but there could be some later. The goss on Michael and Isabel is that they are NOT a couple and I made them make out to cause some problems (eg. Maria flipping out). they do make me cringe too. And thanks for reviewing! lots of luv!

**CHAPTER THREE**

Pleasure. Softness. Sweetness. It was all Michael was conscious of before he heard a strangled gasp.

Not caring about anything else but the delight he was getting, Michael ignored it and tightened his arms around the girl.

He groaned as his lips lost contact with hers.

"Max…" Isabel stammered.

Isabel. _Isabel._ Michael blinked and realised he had been kissing Isabel. Isabel Evans!

His throat suddenly turning into sandpaper, Michael backed away and couldn't meet his best friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry for…for interrupting," Max said with a slight coldness in his voice. "But do you have my MP3?"

Isabel scurried shakily, picked it up and handed it to him without meeting his gaze.

"Thanks," Max said, left, then closed the door.

Fear. Michael finally felt fear. He had felt fear before in his life but this time the fear was so strong his knees nearly buckled. He feared what Maria would do when she found out. He feared what Isabel now expected him to do. But most of all he feared that he might like Isabel more than a friend.

"Well…" he started running his hand through his hair. What was he suppose to do? He wanted to run away but that was rude.

"Well…" Isabel echoed hastily pushing away the strands that had fallen across her face. Michael had this wild impulse to reach out and brush it away from her.

Scared of his own thoughts, Michael backed away till he was at the door.

"I…I have to go," Michael said hurriedly and left her room without glancing back.

(Isabel after Michael left)

Isabel stared at her doorway as if expecting Michael to return. Disbelief spread through her whole body. Was Michael going to pretend that nothing happened?

Frustrated tears trailed down her face. What was wrong with her? She was always so capable of controlling herself yet she managed to fell prey to Michael. It was obvious he was confused about his feelings towards Maria.

But still…._that kiss_. Isabel felt her lips, the sweetness of his lips still lingering on hers. No one had kissed her with so much passion, no one had held her as possessively, no one had made her feel so…so. There were no words to describe the happiness that cursed through her body.

"Iz," came a male voice through the door. Isabel quickly wiped at her face. It was only her brother and she didn't feel like talking to him right now.

"C-c-come in," she stammered nervously. She hoped it wasn't the older-brother-looking-out-for-his-sister speech.

Max walked in his face set out in a grim line. He silently walked to her bed and sat down.

"I saw what happened," Max started quietly.

Isabel felt like pulling out her hair. She wasn't in the mood to listen! It was already obvious that Michael regretted kissing her. Was she really that bad of a kisser?

"Isabel," Max said firmly that Isabel had to meet his gaze. "Does Maria know about this?"

Unsure if she could even utter a word, Isabel shook her head. Well she was sure Maria didn't know.

"Isabel," Max said only this time in a harsher tone that she flinched. "What has Maria done to you? You're kissing her boyfriend!"

Isabel couldn't take it anymore. Who was Max to give a lecture when he was breaking hearts too?

"Maxwell!" Isabel growled ignoring the tears that had started to form again. "You _dumped_ Liz to _save_ the world and now you're hanging 24/7 with _Tess_. You can't talk to me when you're breaking Liz's heart. What has she ever done to you? God, she _loves_ you, she'd _die_ for you and you dump her! Then you come to me and say I'm like this little player and don't talk to this about Michael at all. How come you tell me off but not Michael? Liz—"

Isabel had plenty more to say but Max had already strode over and towered over her.

"Don't you _dare _talk about her again," he hissed down dangerously. Isabel felt fright but she wasn't going to back off that easy.

"Why not? _You_ dumped her, you—," Isabel stopped as she saw Max raise an arm.

Isabel gasped and shrunk back. Was Max, Max the Saint, going to hit her? She closed her eyes and when nothing happened she open them. Max had walked away his fists clenched at his sides. She had never seen Max so angry.

"I…" she trailed off as Max turned around and shook his head at her. Venom was written all over his face.

"I'm not forbidden you to be with Michael. I'm just saying that Maria should know this," Max said and then left.

Isabel gulped and grabbed the nearest chair. Max had finally gone but not before she saw the anger on his face.

(Liz in her car on the way to Max's)

"Why did you break up with me? I know it wasn't for my safety…"

Liz shook her head. She couldn't say that. That sounded too demanding.

"I love you Max. I don't care about anything else so can't we just forget about my safety?"

Nah. That was too beggish.

Liz sighed irritated when she reached the Evans' house. She still hadn't thought of anything good to say. Maybe she should just turn the car around…

Liz groaned as she saw Max step out of the house. She couldn't leave now, he would've seen her and she didn't want to look like she was stalking him.

She saw Max froze in track then casually made his way over to her. Liz felt her heart hammering faster and she stepped out to.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Hi."

A pause.

"How are you?" Max asked.

"Good," Liz lied. "You?"

"Okay."

Another pause.

"Wheeler let you off," Max said quietly.

Liz looked away so he couldn't see her blink away the tears. She had left because she saw Max and Tess together. And now there were so many awkward silences. Back when they were together, there was never a problem to come up with a conversation.

Liz tried to pull herself together. After all, she had decided that she came here to discuss about Tess.

"Do you like Tess?" Liz whispered looking at her feet. She didn't know what the response was that she was expecting. But she had to know.

"Yes," Max said and Liz felt her heart shrivel in pain and jealousy.

"Are you two dating?" Liz asked before she could stop herself. Liz squeezed her eyes shut as soon as the words left her mouth. _Don't say yes! Don't!_

"No," Max said and Liz felt her body relax just the slightest.

Liz gulped and forced herself to look up. His warm, chocolate brown eyes stared back. What she would do so he could touch her again…

"How come you're friends with Tess when you don't talk to me anymore?" Liz asked resisting the urge to run away.

"How tense would it be if we talked?" Max asked and Liz felt the sobs erupting.

She shook her head and wiped under her eyes.

"Liz…don't. This is better for the both of us," Max said in a thick voice. He started to walk away but Liz grabbed his arm.

"Why did you break up with me?" she demanded between sobs.

"Because the closer we are the more dangerous your life would be," he said in a strangled voice.

"You're lying!" Liz sobbed as she shook his arm. "I can see it in your face you're lying. Isabel said you said if we were together it would be the end of the world. You never told me that!"

Max tried to pull his arm away and this time Liz let him. She collapsed onto the ground crying into her hands.

"Liz…" Max said helplessly as he placed a warm hand on her shaking shoulder. One part of her didn't want him to touch her while the other part wanted him to so she would feel safe.

"Go away!" she snivelled. "Please. I promise I would never talk to you again so there won't be any 'tension'."

"Liz," Max said gently and he kneed in front of her. Liz didn't look at him.

"You have to know that this is killing me too. This is worse for me," Max murmured.

"Worse?" Liz exploded unbelieving her ears. As _if_ this was harder for him! "How is this worse for you? I'm the one with the broken heart and doesn't know why my boyfriend dumped me."

Max growled and grabbed her shoulders. Liz let out a gasp of shock and her eyes immediately searched his. In there pain, anger and love was reflecting back.

"It's worse for me because I broke your heart and I can't stand watching you in pain. It's worse for me because the reason I broke up with you is stupid. It's worse for me because I don't have anyone to talk to about why I broke up with you," Max said firmly.

"Why did you break up with me?" Liz demanded.

"What Iz said. It'll be the end of the world if we're together," Max said a little too quickly.

"How do you know it'll be the end of the world?" Liz pressed.

"I…I can't tell you but trust me on this," Max said with pleading eyes.

"Do you that once you're out of my life it'll be the end of _my_ world?" Liz asked.

Max winced but said, "Liz, don't be like that. The end of the world means everyone living on this planet. Would it be fair if we're happy but the whole world dies because of it?"

Liz shook her head trying not to cry all over again. She did trust Max when he said it'll be the end of the world but why didn't he tell her how he knew?

"I'm not leaving till you tell me how you know," Liz said firmly.

"Liz," Max groaned. "Don't _do_ this. We can't be together, okay! And I can't tell you how I know either."

"I love you Max," Liz said surprised at how easy the words left her mouth. "And I'm sure you love me too so why can't we be together? Who said?"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

Liz gasped and she pulled away from his hands. She looked at him unbelieving the words he just said. He didn't love her. No way. No bloody way.

"I…I said I was concerned for you but did I ever say I loved you?" Max asked harshly.

"Go away!" Liz sobbed as she walked past him and headed for her car. Max didn't love her. What else mattered?

(Max watching Liz drive away)

Max watched with a broken heart as Liz sped away.

_I love you Liz!_ His mind screamed but he could never tell her that again. It'll be the end of the world.

Liz was so close. She was so close to finding out the truth but the future version of himself said that Liz should never know. Max couldn't think of any other way to make her leave.

Max mutely walked back into his house and into his room.

"I love you Liz," he whispered before falling onto his bed to cry. Since when did love become so hard?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the character although the plot is mine.

**Summary: **Future Max turned to himself to help instead of Liz to tell the future. Max had broken up with Liz and spending more time with Tess so Liz would hate him. Michael lives by himself in an apartment since Hank is dead. Alex is also still alive.

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 grace who reviewed!

**Chapter Four**

Michael groaned as someone pounded on his door. Who the hell was that? Why would anyone be awake at this time?

Michael squinted so he could look at his alarm clock. 2:48 am. Who the on this blasted planet wanted to see him?

Michael growled angrily and stood up. Wincing as he stepped on something sharp, he made his way over to the door.

"Maria!" he choked when he saw the drenched blonde in the doorway.

What was wrong with her? She was dripping with water head-to-toe and was awake at a very late time.

"L-l-let me i-in," she said through chattered teeth.

Michael obeyed. No way was he going to leave her out in the cold weather.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked incredulously as she slumped down on the sofa. She hugged her arms over her shivering knees.

"D-d-do you h-h-have d-dry c-c-clothes?" she asked ignoring his question. Or maybe she was so cold she couldn't hear him.

Michael nodded and quickly grabbed a towel a t-shirt, a jumped and trackies. He was no longer sleepy in fact he was wide-awake.

"T-t-turn a-around," she whispered when Michael gave them to her. He reluctantly turned. He'd prefer it if he watched her get dressed.

After what seemed like hours Maria still hadn't said she was finished. Annoyed, Michael snapped, "Done yet?"

"Yeah."

Michael turned and he was breathless. She looked so vulnerable and beautiful in his clothes. Never had he ever thought that his clothes would be worn to such advantage.

"Do you want me to turn on the heater?" Michael asked as he saw a tremor run through her. She nodded and Michael turned on the switch.

Then he went and sat next to her.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" he asked as soft as possible.

It was hard to just sit and just talk when he so badly wanted to crush her body against his.

_What is wrong with you!_ A voice yelled somewhere deep in his mind. Only a few hours ago had he kissed Isabel and now he wanted to kiss someone else. Even if that girl happened to be his on/off girlfriend.

"We n-n-need t-t-to t-talk," Maria said slowly although her chattering was affecting her speech.

Michael's brows furrowed with concern. Was she feeling cold? She had, after all, pounded on his door and he was a heavy sleeper. She might've stayed there longer than he had thought.

"Maria, we can talk later. You won't stop shivering for heaven's sake! Take my bed, I'll sleep here," Michael exclaimed.

Maria shook her head water droplets dropping onto his jumper.

"Maria," he said sternly and placing his warm hands on her shoulders. His stomach tightened when he noticed her flinch. Was she scared of him? "We'll talk tomorrow, I promise. We have school tomorrow and you're freezing. Lets go."

Maria looked like she was about to protest but Michael scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bed. He placed her there and tucked the sheets tight around her.

"Sleep," he said tenderly running a finger down her cheek. She shivered but managed to give a sleepy smile.

Michael watched her for a few seconds then bent down to kiss her on the forehead. He stood up again and smiled knowing that she was already asleep.

He went back outside and picked up her wet clothes to discard them in the corner. He grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and went to sleep on the sofa.

It may had been very late but Michael wasn't tired any longer. Maria had caused him so much confusion. Why did she turn up on his doorstep?

Michael bit his lip as he thought about Isabel as well. He admitted the kiss had left him breathless but what about Maria? She was the first girl he had ever loved and she meant so much to him. Would he so easily sacrifice her so he could be with Isabel?

Michael closed his eyes trying to imagine Maria if he told her he kissed Isabel. He could see the tears sliding down her pretty face, he could see her face turning red with fury, he could see the slap he was going to get.

_I have to tell her_.

Yes. He had to tell her. He had to come clean. He could not stand another minute around her with guilt gnawing at him. And how much worse would it be if Isabel got in first?

_Tomorrow_. Michael decided with regret. _I'll tell her when she's awake._

……………………Tess outside the Evans' house………………

"Max, where are you?" Tess whispered annoyed as she crouched outside his window.

She had decided the suspense was killing her. She had to find out how he found out he had to break up with Liz. She had decided to spy on him before sunset and was surprised when she found he wasn't in bed.

Tess ducked as Max came into his room. Tess waited for a few seconds before raising her head. She saw that he looked haunted and depressed. It also looked like he had been crying. Still her heart sped faster at the glimpse of his naked chest.

Suddenly a thought came into Tess's head. Yes! She could mindwarp him into telling her! She had vowed that she would never use her power for bad ever again but this was an emergency.

Tess knocked on his window and he turned and frowned.

_Open the window. There is an injured bird outside and you need to heal it. Open the window._

Tess gulped and hoped her powers would work through the window. She let out a sigh of relief when Max opened the window and didn't show any signs that he knew her.

_The bird flew away. Your feet are sore. Sit on your bed to rest them. Leave the window open for fresh air._

Tess watched as Max turned and robotically sat down on his bed. She then climbed in.

She chewed on her bottom lip thinking of a way to get Max to tell her. If Max couldn't tell Liz who would he tell?

Sighing with frustration, Tess decided to be herself.

_You are dreaming and Tess is there. Tell her your problems. It's just a dream._

Tess watched with a pounding heart as he raised his eyes to meet hers. There was no emotion in his face.

"I love Liz," he said mutely.

Tess tried to force down her jealousy and anger. What _did_ he see in that girl? As if _that_ was the problem.

"Then why did you break up with her?" Tess asked as gently as she could.

_It's just a dream. You can tell her._

"It'll be the end of the world if we're together," he said choking on a sob.

Tess ignored the way her heart twisted when he was in pain.

Trying to keep her patience she asked, "How do you know?"

"The future version of myself came and told me," he said tiredly.

Tess gasped and took a step back to steady herself. She wasn't expecting _that_.

"Did he say why it'll be the end of the world?" she whispered. Something told her she didn't want to know the answer.

"He said that if Liz and I were together you would be jealous and leave. But we need the Royal Four to stop something big," he said. Tess gulped when his unfocused eyes bored into hers.

"Tell me you won't leave," he begged. "Please Tess."

"I won't," she choked out.

Her heart flipped excitedly when he smiled and walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms and she melted in his embrace.

"Thanks," he sighed.

…………………In Michael's apartment……………………

Maria groaned and rolled over. She hit something hard.

"Mmft!"

Maria opened her eyes and realised she had just hit a white wall. Panic rose through her. She wasn't at her house so where was she?

As if answering her thoughts someone said, "Morning."

Maria rolled over, pulling the sheets tighter around her. She relaxed her grip when she realised it was Michael.

It all came back to her. Last night she had came over to talk to Michael and tell him how much she loved him but she was too cold. She must've spent the night here.

"What's the time?" she mumbled.

"Almost seven," Michael said and he pulled out a brown paper bag. "I made you breakfast."

"Mm…what is it?" Maria asked.

"McDonalds," Michael said with a grin.

"You made me McDonalds!" Maria said incredulously as she sat up.

"At least it's nice," he protested.

Maria smiled and grabbed the bag. She just realised how hungry she was.

"So, what did you want to tell me last night?" Michael asked his face turning serious.

"Nothing too special," Maria said between bites. "Just that I love you and we shouldn't argue over nothing."

She watched as he started to play with the threads uncomfortably. What was wrong with him?

"Michael?" Maria frowned. "What's wrong? I think _you _have to tell me something."

"Promise me you won't flip," Michael said urgently.

Maria felt the insecurity start up again. When Michael's begging, he had done something very bad. She put down her burger and raised her eyebrows.

"I'll try."

Michael took a deep breath.

"IkissedIsabel."

Maria bit her lip fearing that she heard right.

"Could you, uh, repeat that?" she whispered her eyes already filling with tears.

"I kissed Isabel."

Maria felt like she was kicked in the stomach. All she felt was hurt and pain but soon it was replaced with anger. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. She didn't even notice his wince. All she could feel now was anger.

"You…you _knob_! I can't believe you KISSED Isabel. You could've told me it was COMPLETELY OVER before you kissed her. What am I? Playboy?" Maria sneered getting up and not noticing her half finished burger falling down.

"No! Maria…" Michael said helplessly and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me again, Michael Guerin! I should've known when you spent the whole weekend at her house," Maria snarled slapping his hands away.

"I didn't…" he protested but she ignored him.

She stomped to his door but then turned back.

"Actually, don't come near me again. I don't think I could stand seeing your lying, cheating face again."

She waited till she walked out the front door before she let her tears spill.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the character although the plot is mine.

**Summary: **Future Max turned to himself to help instead of Liz to tell the future. Max had broken up with Liz and spending more time with Tess so Liz would hate him. Max had told Tess that he couldn't be with Liz because if he did it'll be the end of the world but that's all. Tess is trying to work out how he knows this and why it'll be the end of the world. Michael lives by himself in an apartment since Hank is dead. Alex is also still alive.

"Lord, help us," Alex muttered as he saw his two best friends.

Maria's eyes were puffy and red and her clothes were wrinkled. Alex squinted. They weren't her clothes. They were Michael's. What on the planet was going on?

Liz, on the other hand, was pale and seemed very fragile. She was dressed in black as if she wanted to melt away in the background. She had bags under her eyes.

Something was very wrong.

"Maria, Liz!" he called out.

They both turned and frowned. Then they made their way over.

"What's wrong, poppets?" he asked placing an arm around each of the girl's shoulders.

Maria said 'Michael' while Liz said 'Max'. Typical. Girls these days. Alex tried not to roll his eyes.

"Okay, take a chill and then explain. Liz, you first," Alex said. Liz was more calm and Maria looked like she was going to blow a fuse.

"Max told me he didn't love me," she said thinly. Was _that_ why she was looking like an alien herself?

"He's probably telling you that because he reckons he's protecting you," Alex said as calmly as he could. "Maria?"

"Michael was sucking on Isabel's face."

Alex's arm dropped and he felt like he had been kicked in his stomach. No way. No freakin' way. Isabel didn't care about him.

Maria had paled and was reaching for him.

"Alex, I'm sorry, I…" Maria trailed off blinking away tears.

"It's not your fault," Alex said in a voice that sounded strangled. "I…I have to do something."

Unable to look at both of them, he walked away.

………………Isabel at her locker…………………

"Ignore Michael. Ignore Maria. Ignore Max. Ignore the world," Isabel muttered. "Ignore Michael. Ignore Maria. Ignore Max. Ignore—."

"Isabel!"

Isabel froze. Oh God. She had forgotten about Alex.

_Breath girl, it's okay. Act like everything's normal. He doesn't know. He CAN'T know. Michael is too much of a sulk to tell._

"Alex," Isabel said forcing a smile. He gave one back but it looked strained.

"So…anything different since the last time we chatted?" he asked casually. His voice was gentle but his eyes were dark and savage.

"Not on my side, you?" Isabel asked trying to be her normal, flirty self. She was not doing a good job. She sounded phony.

"Yeah," Alex said with a laugh. It was more like a bark. "I was told that Michael was sucking on your face."

"What!"

Isabel sank down against her locker unable to control her trembling. Michael didn't care. He had just easily laughed it off and told everyone.

"Good call," Alex sneered. "You'll make millions with how many hearts you're playing."

"God, no…Alex…" Isabel whispered her eyes blurred through the tears.

"Save it, Isabel. I thought that the things between us were _real_. I lov—," his voice broke off and he shook his head.

Isabel had a horrible feeling that his eyes were wet. Her heart twisted with pain.

"Alex, I—," Isabel started weakly but Alex silenced her with a long, cold look.

"I don't talk to hookers like you. They _disgust_ me," he said in an icy tone.

Isabel shook her head and started to cry. Her shoulders shook with every sob.

"Hang on…"

She realised it was his voice. She looked up a little hope fluttering in her chest. Maybe he would forgive her…

"Keep Michael away from Maria. She's half-dead because of you. Michael can't be any lower if he tried," Alex added.

Isabel's heart sank lower. Maria knew. How _many_ people knew? How could Michael so easily tell everyone?

"Isabel."

Isabel forced her head up and saw it was a petite blonde. Isabel recognised her on the debating team.

"Yes?" Isabel whispered wiping at her wet cheeks.

"What you did was…wrong," the girl said.

Around her, people murmured their agreement.

Isabel choked back another sob. Everyone hated her.

…………………Tess walking towards Max…………………

Tess didn't know how to act. She now knew why Max was so forlorn. It hurt but can't Max see reality? If 'the future version of himself' said he couldn't be with Liz why can't he accept it and be with her?

"Max," Tess said forcing a cheerful smile on her face. She remembered being held by Max's strong arms. Her skin erupted with goose bumps.

"Tess," he greeted unenthusiastically. She sat on the stool opposite him.

Tess chewed on her bottom lip. Will Max ever feel the same feelings towards her as he did to Liz?

"You don't need me anymore, do you?" she asked casually.

"Huh?" he asked sounding slightly confused.

"I mean it's _obvious_ you were using me to back Liz off," Tess said nonchalantly. The words stung her.

"I wasn't," Max said but she had already heard the sharp intake. "I need a friend."

He looked up and gave her a strained smile. _One point for Harding_. Max had smiled at her.

"What about Michael?" she asked.

"He has his own problems," Max answered flatly.

Tess nodded. She had heard this morning that Michael had kissed Isabel whilst still together with Maria.

"Liz looks happy," Tess said thoughtfully looking at the dark brunette.

"Huh?"

Max's head immediately raised. Tess forced down her jealousy.

"She's with Kyle," Tess said.

Tess loved Max, she really did but sometimes she liked watching him suffer. He deserves to feel the pain that Tess feels every day she looked at him.

"Why don't you make her jealous?" Tess whispered huskily.

"Because I don't want to hurt her," he growled through clenched teeth.

"But she's making you jealous, isn't she?" Tess murmured sliding closer and slipping an arm around his waist. He stiffened but didn't pull away. "All is fair in love and war."

"She's…" Max protested.

"She's doing it deliberately. Look, she's keeps glancing our way," Tess whispered into his ear. She couldn't help herself. She flicked her tongue around his earlobe.

Tess resisted the urge to brainwarp him into kissing her. It had been _so_ long, _too_ long since she felt his lips on hers. But fate would take them there…

……………………Liz and Kyle watching Tess……………………

Liz felt sick. She felt like she was going to puke. Tess was darting her tongue in and out of his ear.

"Liz…" Kyle said as if trying to calm her down.

"I _hate_ her, I can't _stand_ her. I used to think she was okay but as soon as Max dumps me, she goes and…and gropes him," Liz hissed angrily.

"Hey, hey…" Kyle said tenderly. He placed an uncomfortable arm around her shoulder. "I have to _live_ with her."

Maybe it was suppose to make her laugh but Liz somehow forgot how to do that. And how to smile.

"I'm glad you're here, Kyle. You're so understanding," Liz sighed placing her head on his shoulder.

Kyle gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"That's what friends are for."

……………………Maria talking with Alex…………………

"You're not mad at me are you?" Maria asked glancing at Alex from under her lashes.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked. He gave a laugh but it sounded more like a choke.

"About Isabel," Maria said.

"I would've found out somehow. Hey, don't cry again…" Alex said helplessly. He folded her into his arms.

"I hate Michael so much," Maria said her voice muffled by his shirt.

"I hate Isabel so much," Alex murmured into her hair.

"Do…you…" Maria cleared her throat and pulled back. She wiped away the tears under her eyelids.

"I what?" Alex questioned with a frown.

"Do you love Isabel?" Maria asked.

A pause.

"Yes. Do you love Michael?" Alex asked.

Maria nodded.

"And you just said you hated him," Alex said with a smirk.

"I know," Maria said with a little smile of her own. "I just…do you think you can live without Isabel?"

"No but I'm trying to," Alex said with a deflated sigh.

"The thing on Michael is…I love him. I h ad never loved any guy so much. Anyway, I can't live without him and I want to forgive him but then he'll keep cheating on me, wouldn't he?" Maria asked weakly.

"I don't know," Alex said.

"But you're a guy!" Maria said exasperated.

"And I don't have a twisted mind like Michael's. You don't see me shoving my tongue down my friend's girlfriends, do you?" Alex demanded.

"Knowing Isabel, she probably led him on," Maria said her own anger flaring.

"Oh yeah, totally. She would've been begging him to snog her, wouldn't she?" Alex leered.

"Stop it!" Maria shouted feeling like she was going to explode. "We're turning on each other too."

She took a hesitant step towards him and forced herself to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry about what I said, _of course_ it was all Michael's fault. Just don't leave me too, Alex. I have no one left. Everyone's leaving me one by one," Maria said with a sniff.

"Oh, Maria," Alex sighed pulling her into his arms. "I'm so sorry. Promise we won't let those two big-headed creeps ruin our friendship?"

"Promise."

……………………Max going into his room……………………

Max closed the door and frowned. Was it him or was it _very_ cold in here?

He looked around to see any signs of difference. His frown deepened when he noticed his window open. _Why _was it opened?

Then he remembered he was trying to heal a bird. D'oh. Shaking his head, he made his way over to close it.

Then his breath caught in his lungs. There was something caught on the branch. Denim. The same fabric Tess was wearing yesterday.

Leaning over, Max plucked it off the branch. It even had Tess's smell. That over-powering perfume.

Since when was Tess here? She never visited him at his house.

"Oh God," Max said when he remembered something.

That dream. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe it was real. Maybe she had mindwarp him.

Max clutched the rip fabric in his hand till it hurt. She _must've_ mindwarped him. How else did the denim appeared there? And today, she hadn't even asked him why he couldn't be with Liz.

Max fell onto the floor letting out a depressed moan. He had failed the world. He had promised the future version himself that no one would know. Especially Tess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the character although the plot is mine.

**Summary: **Future Max turned to himself to help instead of Liz to tell the future. Max had broken up with Liz and spending more time with Tess so Liz would hate him. Max had told Tess that he couldn't be with Liz because if he did it'll be the end of the world but that's all. Tess is trying to work out how he knows this and why it'll be the end of the world. Michael lives by himself in an apartment since Hank is dead. Alex is also still alive.

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 jambeth 4 reviewin! and for those ppl that read this stori, sorry i'm takin a long time!

**Warning: **a little language….

**Chapter Six**

"Go _away_!" Liz growled as she shoved a desperate Max out of her way. Why did she have to wake up every morning with emptiness inside of her? And today, Max decided to turn up on her doorstep.

"I need to talk to you, it's important," Max said hurriedly.

Liz ignored him and her pounding heart and made her way to her car. Max followed hastily. When would he quit?

Liz rounded on him pouring every ounce of her anger out.

"Leave me ALONE Max Evans. I've had it with your lies and your…you manipulating acts. I can't take ANYTHING from you again. Now LEAVE or I'll get my dad to pound your ass!" she seethed.

What he next did was so unexpected. He kissed her. Not a normal kiss but a bruising one. He held onto her arms tightly, lips and teeth mashed. An angry, desperate kiss.

Liz let out a moan and reached around to clutch his broad shoulders. It had been too long. Way too long.

Suddenly the tempo slowed and it became tender. He nibbled on her bottom lip and that's when Liz realised she had been kissing him. That user!

Liz pulled back and pushed him away. She ignored how her body suddenly felt cold.

"What is wrong with you!" she hissed. Her heartbeat had not slowed down and it was hard to talk. "You broke up with me and then you decide to tongue me?"

"Liz…" Max said in a deflated voice. He reached for her but she backed onto her car. If he touched her, she would melt.

"Max, just go away. Turn around and never come back," Liz said in a surprisingly calm voice. She wanted him to stay but he could never know that.

Max hovered uncertainly for a moment but then opened his mouth. Liz was about to yell at him again but he was in first.

"I love you Liz and you know that."

Unable to control it, Liz's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't control her feelings anymore. Her heart was breaking all over again.

"You can't love someone one day, then not, then love them again," she whispered. She wanted to run away and hide but his amber eyes held her back. Maybe he did have a good explanation, after all…

"Liz, I'll tell you the _real_ reason. The reason why if we're together it would be the end of the world. But you have to listen," he practically begged.

Liz's heart was pounding and she managed a curt nod.

Max took a deep breath.

"The future version of myself came to me and told me that in the future if we're together Tess would be jealous and leave. But we need her for the Royal Four."

Liz blinked blankly and then pounded on his chest. He made no attempt to protect himself.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU COME UP WITH SOMETHING SO DENSE! YOU CAN'T FUCKING TIME TRAVEL! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL THE TRUTH! THAT YOU HAD ALWAYS WANTED TESS!"

Suddenly all the anger evaporated leaving and Liz stopped hitting him. It was too much. Touching Max, being close to Max, everything about Max was throwing her off her senses. She started to cry and she couldn't help but cry on his shoulder.

Max uncertainly wrapped an arm around her waist while the other pressed her head closer.

"I'm telling the truth, Liz," he whispered. "Why else would I break up with you?"

Liz looked up. His eyes reflected love and pain.

"Then why did you decide to tell me after all this time?" she whispered back. "You didn't even tell me that day I came to your house."

Max winced but said in a steady voice, "I figured Tess mindfreaked me and I told her about the future. She knows too."

………………Maria waiting for Liz………………

"Alex!" Maria yelled over the noisy students. "AAAAALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEXXXXXX!"

Alex turned, frowned, and then made his way over.

"Hey, what's the deal?" he asked. He looked sunken. The news on Isabel must've left him heartbroken. Maria definitely was but she wasn't going to show Michael the satisfaction.

"Have you seen Liz?" she asked anxiously.

Alex shook his head and raised an eyebrow.

"What if something happened to her!" Maria cried hysterically. "She would _never_ wag school."

"Hey, calm down," Alex said patting her shoulders. "Liz can take care of herself."

"I can't help but worry," Maria said sheepishly.

Alex gave a tiny smile and gave her a hug. It was interrupted by Isabel.

Maria didn't want to see her face right now. She had known about her and Michael yet she still kissed him. That witch!

"Lets go," Alex said in a cold voice levelling Isabel with a glare. He placed an arm around Maria and tried to steer her away.

"No wait!" Isabel said desperately.

Maria stiffened and she had to grab onto Alex for support. How could Isabel even _talk _to them after what she did!

"LISTEN!" Isabel cried again blocking their way.

"Move," Alex said icily. Maria had never seen him so cold in her whole life.

"Max is missing," Isabel said hurriedly.

The tension vanished and Maria gaped at her.

"Huh?" Maria asked stupidly.

"Max can take care of himself. Maria, lets go," Alex said tonelessly. He started to move but Isabel once again blocked their way.

"I haven't seen Max since last night. And there wasn't a note or anything! He's not the sort of boy that would skip school either. What if something happened?" Isabel cried.

"Isabel—," Alex said starting to sound angry. Maria grabbed onto his arm.

"Alex, forgot the stuff and focus. Max is missing. Liz is missing. Put two and two together," Maria said desperately. She knew she jumped to conclusions but it was better than snobbing people off.

"Uh…Liz doesn't want to be near Max at the moment," Alex pointed out.

"But she loves him!" Maria said.

"So?" Alex asked.

"Hey," Isabel said nervously cutting in. "Have any of you seen Tess?"

………………Somewhere Else………………

"Max?" Liz whispered hoarsely. Why was everything black? Why was her voice rusty? Why couldn't she move her arms and legs?

"Liz?" Liz felt security surround her at Max's strong voice. But his voice did have a sort of falter…

Liz took a deep breath and tried to remember what happened. She was about to go to school when Max cornered her and told her the truth. They were both then kissing madly from the time that was wasted when everything turned black.

"The King and his Queen," sneered a female voice. Liz knew that voice but she couldn't figure out who's it was.

Suddenly Liz's blindfold was pulled away. Liz blinked against the light. She noticed that her arms and legs were tied just like Max's, who was opposite her.

Liz blinked at the hazy figure then her breath caught in her throat. It was no one other than Tess.

"Yes, it's me," Tess confirmed. She smiled, lighting her pretty yet vain face.

"What do you want?" Max spat.

"You," Tess whispered calmly. "That's all I ever want."

"Then let Liz go," Max said.

Tess shook her head and ran a finger down his cheek. Liz trembled with anger. They had no other how much she wanted to _kill_ Tess.

"You can't be with Liz because I would leave. You don't want the world to crumble because of you. So I'm going to make it easy," Tess said smiling devilishly.

"Leave and never come back?" Liz sneered.

Tess let out a crazy laugh that echoed through the small, dark room.

"You wish," she growled. "I'm going to torture you and then I'm going to kill you!"

"NO!" Max cried out. He pulled against the rope but it was too strong. Tess let out another mad laugh.

"Don't forget," she added slyly. "I can make you do _whatever_ I want."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the character although the plot is mine.

**Summary: **Future Max turned to himself to help instead of Liz to tell the future. Max had broken up with Liz and spending more time with Tess so Liz would hate him. Max had told Tess that he couldn't be with Liz because if he did it'll be the end of the world but that's all. Tess is trying to work out how he knows this and why it'll be the end of the world. Michael lives by himself in an apartment since Hank is dead. Alex is also still alive.

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 keirah 4 reviwein. ur a bomb!

**Warning: **a little language….and slightly rated 'm'.

**Chapter Seven**

"What do you want?" Max snarled.

Max wasn't the sort of person to hate someone but Tess was different. He loathed her. How could someone be so evil?

"You," she answered simply and then she moved and stood across from him. She trailed a finger down his cheek making him flinch.

She had no idea how much he wanted to kill. She was a monster. If she ever _dared_ to touch Liz…

Tess gave a satisfied smirk and sat on his lap her hands dangerously low.

Max trembled but not with pleasure. It was of anger.

"Get off me!" he growled. How come his powers were useless against the ropes?

"Lizzy," Tess said ignoring him. "Do you want to see Max kiss me with so much passion it makes me melt?"

"I would never touch you in my whole life!" Max spat. Even with his words he could not bear to look at Liz.

"But I could brainwash you," she laughed. Then she turned and stared cold eyes at Liz. "So do you want us to put on a show?"

"Liz, don't listen to her. You know I love you—," he was cut off when Tess slapped him angrily across the face.

"Shut up, you twit! You love _me_ not Liz," she snapped.

_Shit_, Max thought as his brain started to go out of his control. She was mindwarping him.

"Tell me you love me," she whispered. "Tell Liz she's a slut."

"I love you, Tess," Max mumbled unable to control it. "Liz, you're a slut."

…………….Liz watching………………….

Liz felt the tears well up in her eyes. She knew Max was powerless right now but his words still cut her.

"Do you want to see him kiss me?" Tess asked turning around on his lap so she could look at her.

Liz looked away swallowing the salty lump in her throat.

"Max…" she heard Tess murmur.

Liz closed her eyes tight but she could still here the sucking, kissing sounds.

Unable to resist, Liz opened her eyes to look at the love of her life and her enemy make out.

Bile rose up in her throat. The sight was disgusting. Even from the distance, Liz could see Max's tongue dancing with Tess's.

As if she could tell Liz was looking at her, Tess turned around.

"Does it hurt, Lizzy?" she asked softly. "Does it feel like a dagger in your heart?"

Liz refused to answer.

"I'll take it to the next level," she said with a devilfish grin.

Liz watched in horror as Tess untied his ropes and his hands start to slide under Tess's shirt. Tess threw back her head and moaned.

"It's rape!" Liz cried out. Poor Max, _her_ Max, was doing things against his will.

"It's pleasure!" Tess snarled back stripping off her shirt. She wasn't wearing any bra and Liz's eyes blurred with tears as Max's hand held her breast.

"NO!" Liz howled. "Tess, stop! I'm begging you! MAX!"

…………………Max windwarped………………….

Somewhere deep in his mind, Max heard Liz call out his name. But why should he answer to her when he loved Tess?

He looked down at the blonde who was smiling prettily up at him. She was so beautiful…

Max frowned as Liz's image came into his head. Her smile, her laugh, her kisses…

Max pulled back his hand, confused.

"FIGHT IT, MAX! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN HER!"

The voice sounded like Liz's. What was she telling him to fight? Max didn't believe in violence.

_Kiss me_, Tess's voice commanded inside his head. He looked down at Tess and kissed the corner of her mouth.

Her mouth was very nice but not as soft as Liz's.

_You love ME, _Tess screamed inside his head.

Max frowned and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. He bit the corner of her mouth ever so gently. Tess let out a moan of pleasure.

But something was wrong. Max couldn't put his finger on it. It seemed as if Tess's milky skin was wrong for him. That it should be a light olive colour…smooth as silk.

"IF YOU LOVE ME MAX, YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Was that Liz's voice again? Why was she telling him, he loved her or something? Didn't he love Tess?

"MAX, YOUR HANDS ARE UNTIED! BLAST HER OR SOMETHING!"

Why _shouldn't_ his hands be untied? Who walked around with their hands tied? And who was Liz telling him to blast? How was he suppose to blast something? It wasn't like he had powers or anything…

"THE FUTURE, MAX! TESS IS CONTROLLING YOU! FIGHT IT!"

Future? What future? And how could Tess be controlling him? Was he a robot? And what _was_ it he was suppose to be fighting?

_Make love to me, Max_, Tess's voice whispered alluringly

So Max ignored Liz and started pulling down his pants.

…………………Liz, watching………………….

Liz let out a strangled breath as she saw Max's hands tugging desperately at his pants and pulling Tess's skirt up.

Tess was mindwarping him to have sex with her! That skank!

"MAX!" Liz hollered trying one last time. "If you were suppose to be with Tess why was it that you told me in the future our life was _perfect_! If you love Tess then all you could think about is spending time with her. Are you telling me, there's not one part of you that's not thinking about me?"

Liz watched, breathing heavily, to see if _anything_ she had said had affected him. Hope flickered as she saw recognition flashed across his face.

"I love you, Max," Liz whispered.

………………Max, struggling……………

Liz's words made sense. If he did love Tess then she'd be the only think he could think about. But even when he was _making out with Tess_ he kept thinking about Liz.

"Liz…" he croaked.

………………Liz, watching…………………

Her heart hammered in her chest as Max whispered her name. Yes! She was getting to him!"

"YOU BITCH!" Tess screamed.

Before Liz could react, everything turned to a void…

……………………Michael heading for his locker……………………

"MICHAEL!"

Michael frowned then whipped around. He blinked three times when he saw Isabel, Maria and Alex rush frantically towards him.

"Maria?" he asked confused. Didn't she say she'd never talk to him again?

"Do you know where Max is!" she demanded.

Why was she asking about Max? Michael peered closer and saw that her eyes were faintly rimmed red.

"Have you been crying?" he asked feeling a knot in his stomach. He reached a hand out to brush her face but Alex caught his hand in a dead grip.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her," he snarled.

"Michael," Maria pleaded. "Have you seen Max?"

Michael wrenched his arm angrily away from Alex, looked at Maria, and shook his head.

"Haven't since yesterday," he answered. Why did she keep asking about Max? Was she smitten on him? Nah…she wouldn't betray her best friend.

_Unlike me_, Michael couldn't help adding. He cringed as he remembered kissing Isabel. He couldn't look at her now. Those accusing eyes…

He jumped when Maria collapsed onto the floor and started bawling.

"Hey!" Michael cried out startled. "What's going on?"

"Liz and Max are missing," Isabel said in a low voice _and_ avoiding eye contact.

"So?" Michael demanded trying to calm down Maria. "They're probably making out in a car or something!"

"You don't understand!" Maria sobbed. "Girls aren't like guys. We don't go pashing our ex when he breaks our hearts. They have to _suffer_ first. And Liz sounded like she was going to murder him last night."

Michael gulped. It seemed like Maria was talking more about him.

"But…" Michael started but Maria cut him off.

"Tess is also missing. And I called up the Parkers. Do you know what they said! They said they saw Liz and Max arguing. And that their cars are outside the Parkers," Maria shouted.

"You decide to tell me this after your 'girls aren't like guys' speech?" Michael asked flatly.

"I can't think straight right now!" Maria said then threw herself into Alex's arms, sobbing. Michael looked away. Why couldn't she be crying on his shoulder?

"We think they've been kidnapped by Tess," Alex said stiffly.

"Get real! Tess could be sick!" Michael scoffed.

"Liz would _never_ skip school. Her car is still outside her house as so is Max's. Why would they want to _walk_ to school?" Alex asked rising his voice as Maria's cried became louder.

"I'm sure there's a perfect explanation…" Michael said although he didn't see any. He was only trying to calm Maria.

"We have to look for them," Isabel said firmly.

"Where?" Michael asked bewildered. "We don't know anything and we're jumping to conclusions. Listen, how about we wait till after school?""

No one said anything. Alex was looking at the ground, Maria was still crying (she could be _so_ emotional sometimes) and Isabel was nibbling her lower lip.

"Okay," Isabel said after a pause.

"Mmt.." was Alex's reply. Guess that was an okay too.

"Maria, are you okay?" Michael asked gently. He hated seeing Maria upset.

"She'd be better away from you!" Alex spat.

"Hey, you can't talk for her!" Michael growled, losing his temper.

"She—." Alex was cut off when the bell rang.

"See you soon," Michael growled heading for the next class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the character although the plot is mine.

**Summary: **Future Max turned to himself to help instead of Liz to tell the future. Max had broken up with Liz and spending more time with Tess so Liz would hate him. Max had told Tess that he couldn't be with Liz because if he did it'll be the end of the world but that's all. Tess is trying to work out how he knows this and why it'll be the end of the world. Michael lives by himself in an apartment since Hank is dead. Alex is also still alive.

**Author's Note: **dis chap is a lil all ova de place. may contain a lil language. enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

"So we should look for them?" Michael asked. The bell had went for the day and he was meeting up with Isabel, Alex and Maria.

Maria nodded, unable to look at him. If she did, she would melt and most likely throw herself into his arms. Why did he have to look so damn gorgeous?

"Where should we start?" Isabel frowned.

"I think their houses," Alex suggested. "They could be sick or something."

"Okay," Maria agreed. "Lets go."

………………….Max, feeling dirty……………………

Max was crying. He hated Tess more than anything in his life. She had manipulated him into having sex with her and then she had knocked Liz out cold.

"Liz…" he croaked to his beautiful girlfriend. She was lying on a heap on the floor, still tied, but was deathly pale.

Tess had left a few minutes before but had tied him up again in a chair. He couldn't heal Liz from where he was…

"I'm so sorry," he wept cringing at the memory. He couldn't control _anything_. He was under Tess's spell.

Max looked at Liz, a blurred vision through his tears. She looked even smaller than she did a few hours ago…

"God, I love you Liz," Max whispered. He wished he was never an alien. Then he and Liz could live happily ever after.

But then again…if he wasn't, he couldn't have ever healed Liz. Liz would be dead. But it made no difference right now. It looked like she was dying.

………………………Liz, in a dream……………………………

Everything was hazy. Liz couldn't see where she was going. it felt like she was walking on clouds.

"Hello?" she called and her voice echoed back.

She wondered where Max was. Strangely she felt calm about thinking about Max even after what he did with Tess. Where was that gorgeous guy? She couldn't wait to feel his lips again. She could never, _ever_ get tired of tasting his lips. She lived on them, like how someone relies on oxygen.

Suddenly a light blinded Liz. Letting out a yelp, Liz covered her eyes. Without much choices, Liz followed the light.

………………………Tess, getting a snack…………………

Tess grinned. She was so proud of herself. She couldn't believe it took her _this_ long to mindfreak Max to kiss her. It felt so good. And then making love. That was even better. How could she've only thought of that a few days ago? She should've done it as soon as she laid eyes on him!

She thought about that Liz girl. What _did _Max see in her? She was way prettier than Liz and she had powers.

Tess's grin widened as she remembered what she did to her. She had mindwarp her into sleeping (right before doing the nasty with Max) and after that she had made Liz feed on poison.

Sure, she wanted Liz to suffer what she had but Tess was sure Liz had enough torture. And since she was such a nice person, she made Liz's death unpainful.

"So when I go back, Liz is dead," Tess sang delightfully.

……………………Michael, Alex, Isabel and Maria at Michael's………………………

"God, I'm becoming thick," Isabel muttered.

Maria agreed. She couldn't believe Isabel just remembered she had the power to dreamwalk.

"I guess I should go to sleep then," Isabel shrugged easing herself onto Michael's couch. Maria had no idea how she could sleep there. It looked _way_ uncomfortable.

"Hold up!" Alex called before Isabel closed her eyes. "Who are you visiting?"

"Max," she automatically replied before closing her eyes again.

Maria watched anxiously, grabbing on Alex for support, as Isabel's breath evened out. What if he wasn't okay?

About two minutes later, Isabel opened her eyes with a slight frown on her face.

"I couldn't get to him. I'll try Liz," she said. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Maria whispered.

Not even three seconds later, Isabel was jerking and moaning. In pain.

Alex made an attempt to touch her but Michael grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch her!" he slapped. "It might break the connection."

Alex scowled and slapped Michael's hand away. Maria grabbed Alex's arm with one hand whilst gnawing at her nails with the other. She didn't know what was happening except Liz was in trouble.

……………………………Liz, in a dream……………………………

"Isabel?"

Liz's voice sounded funny. It seemed distant as if she wasn't really there. She looked at the blonde's face. And the bright light before seemed to dim…

"Liz, where are you?" Isabel asked urgently. "I can tell the others. I'm dreamwalking."

Liz looked away painfully.

"Tess kidnapped Max and me," Liz whispered her eyes pooling with tears. She couldn't help replaying the scene with Tess and Max joined together at the bodies. Never would it be joined by hearts.

"Did she hurt you?" Isabel cried. "What about Max!"

"Of course she hurt me!" Liz sobbed. "She mindfreaked Max to have sex with her!"

She noticed the way Isabel's face went five times paler.

Isabel's mouth opened but Liz couldn't hear a word she was uttering. The light was becoming brighter again.

Then it enveloped Isabel and Liz could no longer see Max's sister.

"Isabel!" she cried. There was no reply.

Liz took a step forward and reached a finger out to touch the light…

……………………Isabel, dreamwalking Liz………………………

"Argh!" Isabel cursed as she felt another jab of pain in her abdomen. She had no idea why but dreamwalking Liz was very painful.

"Liz!" she called out determined not to show her pain. "LIZ!"

Isabel didn't even have enough information. So now she knows Tess kidnapped both of them but where?

Isabel shielded her eyes, the light was becoming stronger.

Then Isabel was struck with a thought. Didn't some people say that they could've died when they reached the light? What if Liz was in a near-death experience?

"NO!" Isabel screamed and suddenly everything turned black.

Isabel opened her eyes in terror and realised she was back at Michael's apartment.

"NO, NO, NO!" Isabel screamed.

"What happened?" Alex asked anxiously.

"Liz is dying," Isabel choked out and everyone took in a deep intake.

"I have to tell Max," Isabel said closing her eyes and forcing sleep to overcome her.

_Please, _Isabel prayed. _Please be sleeping, Max_.

…………………………Max, in a dream…………………………

Max was having a strange dream. He was the President of the U.S.A. Just then, Isabel appeared.

"HI Izzy," he greeted his sister. She looked awful but he could fix it. After all, he was the President.

"Liz is dying!" Isabel sobbed.

Max felt like his heart was pulled out of his chest. There was no blood pumping through his body. He felt ice cold.

"It's just a dream," Max muttered, squeezing his eyes closed. "It's just a dream. Liz would never leave me."

"It's not a dream, Maxwell! I'm dreamwalking!" Isabel wailed. "Don't you remember Tess kidnapping you both! Wake up and heal her!"

Max wasn't eating anything but somehow he choked. He did remember Tess kidnapping them now.

He opened his eyes and looked squarely at his sister.

"Thank you," he said sincerely before forcing himself to wake up.

………………………Isabel, back in Michael's apartment…………………………

Isabel woke up with a start, gasping for breath.

She felt an arm around her. _Alex_.

"What happened?" Alex whispered urgently in her ear. "Tell us everything."

At the start of today, Isabel would've been delighted if Alex touched her again but that was before Liz was dying.

"I dreamwalked Liz and I was talking to her. She said Tess kidnapped both her and Max. Then I couldn't see her. There was this blinding light. I then realised she was probably near death so I came back and dreamwalked Max to heal her. He thanked me and then I woke up," Isabel babbled.

There was a pause and then Maria burst into tears. She threw herself in Michael's arms and was sobbing against his shoulder.

"It's all my fault!" she was sobbing. "Liz can't leave me. She's my best friend!"

Michel was obviously holding her close with a strained look on his handsome face. For once, Isabel didn't feel jealous.

Isabel looked up at Alex. His eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. And it hurt. Isabel could never stand looking at guys cry. Especially Alex. He was such a nice person; he didn't deserve to experience pain.

"We'll find them," Isabel promised although her voice came out shaky. "I swear."

"I hope Max heals her in time!" Maria wailed.

But Isabel was looking at Alex. And he was looking at her in a strange, unblinking gaze.

"I was so scared," he whispered hoarsely. "I thought you had died. You had stopped breathing and none of us could wake you up."

Suddenly Isabel couldn't control all the emotions inside of her. She burst into tears.

……………………………Max, waking up…………………………

Max woke up and the first thing he saw was Tess looking down emotionlessly at Liz on the floor.

It was all Max's fault. He should've known there was something wrong when he couldn't wake Liz up.

"You bitch," Max snarled. "Let me out!"

"I'm sorry," Tess said turning so she was facing him. She didn't sound sorry at all but with unholy glee. "But you're too late. Liz is dead."

"NO!" Max screamed and his voice boomed throughout the small room. Tess winced.

His anger gave him enough power. He broke off the ropes easily.

_You love—_Max broke her attempt of mindwarping by blasting her to the other side of the room.

He ran up to Liz and placed one of his hands under her shirt while he stroked her hair gently with the other. Her skin was so cold. It felt like he was touching ice.

"Stay with me, Liz," he growled. "If you love me, you will stay."

He closed his eyes and force every inch of him to pay attention to nothing else but Liz…

………………………Liz, in a dream……………………

"_If you love me, you will stay."_

Liz frowned. Was that Max talking? His voice sounded so far away. And where did he wanted her to stay at?

"_Keep coming."_

Liz blinked. The light had transformed into a gentle, angelic face. She was a beautiful person with a sunny smile.

"_Keep coming_," she repeated. Did she mean keep coming towards her? _"Come to me, Liz."_

Somewhere Liz could hear Max's voice but it was drowned out by this angel's voice.

Liz smiled up at her and continued walking…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the character although the plot is mine.

**Summary: **Future Max turned to himself to help instead of Liz to tell the future. Max had broken up with Liz and spending more time with Tess so Liz would hate him. Max had told Tess that he couldn't be with Liz because if he did it'll be the end of the world but that's all. Tess is trying to work out how he knows this and why it'll be the end of the world. Michael lives by himself in an apartment since Hank is dead. Alex is also still alive.

**Author's Note: **i am not 2 sur wat dreamwalkin is like and wen max connects to ppl. i hav made my own sort of version and hope it is like the ones in the show. i also apologise 4 those dat r reading de stori how long i took 2 update. sorry! i hav a lot of hw at the moment. sorry

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 trude and keirah 4 de reviews! its ppl like u dat i inspire me 2 go on. and if sum1 els has reviewed and i didn't meantion ur name, i'm sorry! i just realised the other day dat they put all the reviews in my junk mail! i wasn't veri happy bout dat! and also my inbox isn't workin veri well ders an error on de page, so if sum1 els tries 2 review, i mite not b able 2 open it. u can also contact me on cheers!

**Chapter Nine**

"Liz, please," Max moaned as he tried to connect to her. Nothing. Her skin was so cold, it hurt just to touch her.

"Don't leave me, I love you," Max groused as tears fell onto her pale skin.

A minute later nothing else happened. Max let out a howl, like a werewolf, and pushed harder at Liz's soft but icy skin. Liz couldn't die. She couldn't just leave him. He couldn't live without her.

Suddenly Max let out a gasp. His hands were burning. It no longer felt cold but hot. Like fire.

Max pulled back his hands regretfully and studied them quickly. They were the slightest purple.

Max looked back at Liz. Was it him or did she just twitch?

Max took a deep breath and then placed his hands back on her abdomen. Electricity struck through him. He had made a connection.

………Isabel, Michael, Maria and Alex trying to find out where Max and Liz are………

"Where could they be?" Michael growled frustrated.

"Iz, try dreamwalking again," Maria whispered gnawing at her nails.

"No," Alex said firmly before Isabel could answer. Maria noticed that his hand was clamped tight with hers. "She almost died before."

"What about Max and Liz?" Maria cried shrilly.

"It's better to lose two people than three," Alex retaliated.

Maria felt like she had been slapped. She couldn't even believe the words she were hearing.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? LIZ IS OUT BEST FRIEND AND WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Maria screamed. What was with Alex? He had made Isabel sound the lowest of low and here he was saying her life was more important that the others.

"Maria, calm down," Michael murmured running a rough finger down her arm.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Maria shouted. "If you guys won't do anything, I will!"

"Maria, don't be—," Michael started but Maria cut him off.

"At least I'm doing something!" Maria hissed and she stormed out of the apartment.

……………………Max, connected with Liz…………………

_Where am I?_ Max wondered as he searched the insides of Liz. _Why is it so cold?_

Max knew he was supposed to be surrounded by cells but everything was pitch dark. And he couldn't connect with Liz's mind.

_Liz!_ He called mentally inside his head. His voice never worked when he was in a connection, only mentally it would. And normally Liz would answer him…

Suddenly he noticed something. Liz's cells had appeared in front of him but they weren't healthy. They were slowly shrinking and…dying.

Max let out a terrified gasp and reached for the nearest cell. He concentrated with all his energy to make the cell better. But as soon as he reached it, the cell had disappeared.

With adrenalin running through him, Max reached for the next cell. Like the one before it, the cell died before he could heal it.

With his forehead beaded with sweat, he tried healing any cells. But he couldn't. They were all dying.

_NO!_ He hollered into Liz's empty mind. He was sure Liz was dying. But he should be able to heal it! What were his powers for then!

Max felt a sting on his left arm. He turned to look. A single cell had glued itself on his arm.

Max frowned. This had never happened before. What was going on? He touched the cell with his right hand. Nothing happened. Then another cell glued itself next to the one next to it.

Max tried to heal it, but then he realised these cells were healthy. He gently tried to pull them off but it didn't work. Fear gripped Max. More cells were piling themselves on Max and he couldn't get them off.

In less then three seconds, there were cells all over his body except for his head.

_I'm gonna die_, Max thought. _The cells are taking me to where Liz is._

Strangely Max was calm with that thought. Because nothing else mattered but Liz. And if she dies, well he might as well. What else was more important than Liz herself?

………………Isabel, deciding whether or not to dreamwalk………………

"I can dreamwalk Max again," Isabel said to Alex. Michael had hastily went after Maria so she was alone with Alex.

"No," Alex said firmly. "Its dangerous. Plus, I don't think he's going to be sleeping."

"Alex," Isabel pleaded. "I can't live without Max. I owe him so much."

Alex gulped and studied her face, as if trying to memorise it.

"Okay," he said. "Dreamwalk."

Isabel shut her eyes and tried to even out her breathing. Alex was right. Max was probably awake so she might as well dreamwalk Liz…

……………………Isabel, dreamwalking Liz……………………

"Liz?" Isabel called out.

Everything was so bright. It hurt her eyes. Isabel imagined the strongest sunglasses and then put it on.

"Liz!" Isabel called out again. This time it was louder.

"Isabel?"

Isabel turned and saw Max.

"What are you doing here?" Isabel asked. "Is Liz dreaming about you?"

Isabel looked closer at her brother. His face seemed sunken and there were tear streaks down his face.

"I tried connecting to her and I got here. I think she's dying Iz, go back," Max said in a low, ragged voice.

"No way!" Isabel shouted. "You can heal people. Heal Liz! Max!"

Max shook his head sadly.

"I can't connect to her," he said.

"Where are you?" Isabel asked. "Me and the gang are trying to find you."

"I don't know where we are," Max answered almost mutely. "We were blindfolded and we were locked in the inside. I have no idea."

"What was the inside like then?" Isabel asked. She was trying to work out things as quick as possible. She could feel the pain creeping on again.

"It's very bare and dusty. Um…it's quite small," Max said helplessly.

"Think more, please Max," Isabel urged. "Anything strange about it? The windows? The doors?"

Max's eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking hard.

"There's this glass window thing at the top of the roof. It's like crystals, like the ones in church. The door is very old and has a golden handle. There's also this purple curtain, that's very old," Max said slowly.

Isabel's heart sank. The clues didn't mean much. Isabel let out a surprised gasp as the pain increased.

"Isabel!" Max cried out coming forward. "Go back! It's dangerous here."

"Max," Isabel sobbed but she was already fading out.

…………………Isabel, with Alex…………………

"You nearly died again!" Alex cried, almost in tears. "You were pale and you weren't breathing."

"It's okay," Isabel tried to soothe. "I got some information."

Alex shook his head and gave her a quick but embracing hug.

"What did Liz say?" Alex asked.

"I couldn't see Liz but I saw Max. He said the inside was small, old, had glassy windows on the roof…" Isabel shrugged helplessly.

But Alex wasn't going to give up as easily as her.

"Lets find Maria, she would know," Alex said grabbing her hand.

Isabel grabbed it and they rushed out the door.

…………………Maria, almost hysterical………………

"Let me go!" Maria shrieked at Michael who had her hostage in her arms.

It was raining. And she was cold. And she didn't have a clue where Liz was.

"Maria, calm down!" Michael snapped. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Like you care!" Maria sneered. "If you cared about me, you wouldn't have been sucking on Isabel's face!"

Michael winced and Maria took the opportunity to run out of his arms. But of course, he caught up to her easily. She was in his arms in seconds once again.

"Maria, please calm down," Michael begged in a broken voice. "We all care too. Max is my best friend."

"He's not the one's that's dying," Maria cried. "Liz, she's been with me since forever, she—."

Maria couldn't talk about Liz anymore. She burst into tears and sought refuge in Michael's arms. Michael pulled her closer and gently ran a hand through her wet hair.

"We'll find them both," he was murmuring. Maria doubted that but it felt so good in Michael's arms.

"Maria! Michael!"

Maria raised her head to see Alex and Isabel running as if this was a marathon.

"Yes?" Maria sniffed. She noticed that Isabel didn't seem to care that she was in Michael's arms. In fact she seemed happy to be holding hands with Alex.

"I connected to Liz," Isabel was saying in a rush. "I couldn't see Liz but I saw Max. Apparently they're taken hostage in a small, old place. The door's very old, there's crystal-like glass on the roof, a dusty old purple curt—."

Maria cut her off before she could finish.

"OLD KINGSTON CHURCH!" Maria screamed. She wrenched out of Michael's surprised arms and shook Alex.

"Remember Old Kingston Church?" Maria demanded. "Liz and I sang their in Year Six 'cuz we were in the choir. And I loved the glass window, remember? And I always said that purple was my favourite colour. Remember, Alex!"

Alex had a bewildered look on his face but then he slowly grinned.

"Yeah I remember, you were the lead singer," Alex said softly.

"Maria, that's wonderful you remember your old memories but we have to get to them fast," Isabel said. She didn't say it rudely but more gently. "Do you know where this place is?"

Maria nodded enthusiastically.

"Get in the car," she said and they all followed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the character although the plot is mine.

**Summary: **Future Max turned to himself to help instead of Liz to tell the future. Max had broken up with Liz and spending more time with Tess so Liz would hate him. Max had told Tess that he couldn't be with Liz because if he did it'll be the end of the world but that's all. Tess is trying to work out how he knows this and why it'll be the end of the world. Michael lives by himself in an apartment since Hank is dead. Alex is also still alive.

**Author's Note: **i forgot 2 put that tess is livin by herself. instead of living with kyle. she stayed in the house where she moved in with nasedo. and i kinda 4got the series but lets say tess knows where the granilith is…

**Chapter Eleven**

Alex nervously held onto Isabel's hand as she laid motionless.

"It's gonna be okay," Maria murmured resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Max and Izzy might be but what about Liz?" Alex whispered hoarsely.

Maria winced and she shook her head tears running freely.

"How could she leave us like this? We were best friends!" Maria yelled and then burst into hysterical tears.

"There, there," Michael murmured pulling Maria into his arms.

Alex sniffed and looked back at Isabel. She was so pale and so beautiful. He raised a trembling hand and touched her cheek. He traced the outline of her face trying to remember it. After what happened with Liz, he was going to live life to the full. He was going to tell Isabel he loved her.

Suddenly Isabel sat up gasping for air.

"Isabel, are you okay?" Alex asked alerted. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she was moving her arms around too much that he couldn't.

"It's…okay," Isabel panted. "Max…broke…the…connection. I…think."

Everyone turned their heads to Max, who was still glued to Liz. Slowly he started to get up.

Isabel let out a shrill laughter mixed with tears and ran up to Max. She hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

Max seemed oblivious to his sister; he was staring down at Liz.

"I can't believe she's dead," he whispered hoarsely.

"She was so brave," Maria sniffed.

"This is all—," Max turned to Tess. "YOU'RE FAULT."

His booming voice seemed to awaken Tess. Her eyes flew open widely and she looked at him. A cocky smirk raised on her lips.

"Hi, Max," she said calmly as if the last couple of hours had been perfectly normal.

"Because of _you_, Liz is dead. You never meant _anything_ to me, I'm going to kill you like you killed Liz!" Max snarled. He lunged at the surprisingly tranquil Tess but Michael and Isabel held him back.

"I can't let her get away. She costed Liz's life!" Max yelled. With his anger, he had enough power. He broke through their grip and stood in front of Tess.

"I hate you," he hissed raising his hand. Flickers of red and orange gleamed in his hand, ready to be used.

Alex flinched as Max moved back his hand but then another Max appeared in front of Tess.

"What the…?" Max croaked backing away.

"Hi," the other Max said.

"Dukes, 'sup?" Two other people appeared. Another Isabel and Michael. But the three of them were dressed…rebellious. Piercings, tattoos, messy hair…

"There were eight…" Michael murmured.

"Yeah, man. They made two copies. I'm Zan, the rightful king," the other Max said helping Tess up.

"She killed Liz!" Max yelled appalled at the hedgehog-haired guy.

"Destiny," the other Isabel was murmuring. "You don't belong with _Liz_, you belong with Ava."

"I could never have loved someone that killed," Max snarled.

"But you did," the other Michael said. "Any who…I'm Rath, second in command."

"Vilandra," the other Isabel said. "But I prefer Lonnie."

"Vilandra…" Isabel whispered from next to Alex.

"What are you doing here!" Max yelled.

"We need the Royal Four. Our Ava's been…missing," Rath said scratching his head. "And there's a summit. We're not the Royal Three."

"Summit?" Michael echoed.

"To return _home_, sweetheart. Not this lousy planet, our home," Lonnie drawled.

"And with the four of us, we're going home. After all you're the rejects," Rath said.

"You guys are wusses," Tess was snarling. She had clawed her hands around Zan. "Too human. Too scared to use your powers. I gave you a chance Max."

"But we're missing something," Zan quietly put in.

"And we'll leave you dupes alone if you give it to us," Lonnie said.

"The Granilith," Rath added. "Give it and it'll be peace."

"Never…" Isabel said.

"They never trusted me," Tess was saying. "But I know exactly where the Granilith is."

"Don't, Tess!" Max warned.

"Why should I listen to you!" Tess sneered.

"Lead the way, pumpkin," Rath said swinging an arm around Tess's shoulders.

The four of them disappeared quickly.

"We have to stop them," Isabel cried.

"Who cares?" Max said in a low voice. "Liz is dead."

"They're dangerous people, Max. We have to do something," Maria said supporting Isabel.

"Go ahead," Max said. "I need to spend a little more time with Liz. I'll catch up later."

They all looked at each other then nodded.

"Come quickly," Isabel said.

They all left.

…………………………Zan, searching for his dupe………………………

"Hang on," Zan said from behind Rath, Lonnie and Tess.

"Why?" Tess asked raising her eyes at him.

Zan looked down at her trying to get that feeling he had with Ava. But he didn't get any. She looked like the rest of them. Dangerous.

"I forgot something," Zan said.

"I'll come," Tess offered.

"Blasted hell, woman. Get the Granilith, the rejects would catch up any time soon," Rath growled.

Tess looked at Zan, Rath then Zan again.

"Be quick," she said.

Zan nodded and went back. Back to Max. He heard footsteps so hid behind a telephone booth.

He recognised the other Lonnie, the other Rath and two humans. He waited for them to pass before running for Max again.

When he reached him he was crying over a dead brunette.

"Yo," Zan greeted in a low voice.

"What do you want?" his dupe asked not bothering to look up.

"To warn you. The Royal Four I'm in…they're bad. You have to make sure they don't get the Granilith. Ava tried to stop them but they…they didn't listen. And then Tess tracked us down. Please," Zan said.

"Liz is dead," his counterpart said mutely. Zan assumed the brunette was Liz.

"No, she isn't," Zan said.

"What?" he said raising his head then shook his head. "I never introduced myself. Max Evans."

"I know," Zan said with a smirk. "Tess couldn't stop talking about you."

"Okay, okay, but how do we heal her?" Max asked.

"You're weak by yourself. But with the two of us, you can. Trust me," Zan said.

There was something about this guy that he admired. He had the perfect life. He grew up in the perfect life.

"Pass me your hand," Zan ordered.

Max reluctantly did.

"Good," Zan encouraged. He grabbed Max's other hand and placed it on the brunette's stomach. Then Zan placed his next to it.

"Go," Zan said.

And he forced all his connection. Flashed past him before he could control it. Liz and Max. Max and Liz. Always happy. Like how Zan was with Ava.

Liz let out a gasp so Zan opened his eyes. Her eyes were open. With life.

"Thank you," Max said eyes filled with tears.

"Don't thank me yet," Zan said. "You heard Rath. The summit needs the Royal Four. I'm going to go now. And hide. I doubt you'll see me again. They need a Zan and when I'm gone they're gonna go for you. Don't ever take a deal. Not with Rath or Lonnie or Tess. They will be the death of our planet."

He got up and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Max called.

Zan turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going to? Why don't you just go back to the planet?" Max asked confused.

"Because Tess isn't Ava," Zan said mutely.

He walked out the door ignoring anymore calls.

He squeezed his eyes shut but the memory came back.

**FLASHBACK**

"No!" Zan screamed as the truck was about to hit Ava, his one and truly love.

"Get back, bro," Lonnie snarled in his ear.

Zan couldn't fight Lonnie and Rath holding him. Ava's dying eyes met his. She mouthed the words 'I love you' before the truck hit her.

"You jerks!" Zan screamed. He wrenched out of their grip and looked frozenly at Ava.

"We should get him back for the summit," Lonnie murmured somewhere before him.

"Let him cool," Rath said. "I'd be dying if it was you."

Zan waited for them to turn the corner before crouching down in front of Ava.

"Look man, I'm so sorry," the driver said, sweat decorating his forehead.

Zan ignored him and picked up Ava in his arms. Then he sprinted to a dark corner.

Rath and Lonnie forgot something. He had the power to heal. And that's what he did.

"Zan…" Ava croaked. Tears filled her eyes. "They tried to kill me, didn't they?"

"Shh…" Zan said brushing the hairs away from her forehead. "They don't know I healed you. I need you to run away to Texas, you know why. Don't go near Roswell, they're heading there next. I'll come for you, I promise."

"I can't do this alone," Ava sobbed grabbing at his arms. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, I'll be there in a few days," Zan promised.

Ava smiled, got up, and gave one final kiss. Then she left.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And that was the last time Zan ever saw Ava. It was time to meet her again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the character although the plot is mine.

**Summary: **Future Max turned to himself to help instead of Liz to tell the future. Max had broken up with Liz and spending more time with Tess so Liz would hate him. Max had told Tess that he couldn't be with Liz because if he did it'll be the end of the world but that's all. Tess is trying to work out how he knows this and why it'll be the end of the world. Michael lives by himself in an apartment since Hank is dead. Alex is also still alive.

**Author's Note: **i jst want 2 say i luv the character ava! she's so cute! and zan is like the hottest thing on the planet! he shud'v stayed longer:'(

**Chapter Eleven**

Alex nervously held onto Isabel's hand as she laid motionless.

"It's gonna be okay," Maria murmured resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Max and Izzy might be but what about Liz?" Alex whispered hoarsely.

Maria winced and she shook her head tears running freely.

"How could she leave us like this? We were best friends!" Maria yelled and then burst into hysterical tears.

"There, there," Michael murmured pulling Maria into his arms.

Alex sniffed and looked back at Isabel. She was so pale and so beautiful. He raised a trembling hand and touched her cheek. He traced the outline of her face trying to remember it. After what happened with Liz, he was going to live life to the full. He was going to tell Isabel he loved her.

Suddenly Isabel sat up gasping for air.

"Isabel, are you okay?" Alex asked alerted. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she was moving her arms around too much that he couldn't.

"It's…okay," Isabel panted. "Max…broke…the…connection. I…think."

Everyone turned their heads to Max, who was still glued to Liz. Slowly he started to get up.

Isabel let out a shrill laughter mixed with tears and ran up to Max. She hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

Max seemed oblivious to his sister; he was staring down at Liz.

"I can't believe she's dead," he whispered hoarsely.

"She was so brave," Maria sniffed.

"This is all—," Max turned to Tess. "YOU'RE FAULT."

His booming voice seemed to awaken Tess. Her eyes flew open widely and she looked at him. A cocky smirk raised on her lips.

"Hi, Max," she said calmly as if the last couple of hours had been perfectly normal.

"Because of _you_, Liz is dead. You never meant _anything_ to me, I'm going to kill you like you killed Liz!" Max snarled. He lunged at the surprisingly tranquil Tess but Michael and Isabel held him back.

"I can't let her get away. She costed Liz's life!" Max yelled. With his anger, he had enough power. He broke through their grip and stood in front of Tess.

"I hate you," he hissed raising his hand. Flickers of red and orange gleamed in his hand, ready to be used.

Alex flinched as Max moved back his hand but then another Max appeared in front of Tess.

"What the…?" Max croaked backing away.

"Hi," the other Max said.

"Dukes, 'sup?" Two other people appeared. Another Isabel and Michael. But the three of them were dressed…rebellious. Piercings, tattoos, messy hair…

"There were eight…" Michael murmured.

"Yeah, man. They made two copies. I'm Zan, the rightful king," the other Max said helping Tess up.

"She killed Liz!" Max yelled appalled at the hedgehog-haired guy.

"Destiny," the other Isabel was murmuring. "You don't belong with _Liz_, you belong with Ava."

"I could never have loved someone that killed," Max snarled.

"But you did," the other Michael said. "Any who…I'm Rath, second in command."

"Vilandra," the other Isabel said. "But I prefer Lonnie."

"Vilandra…" Isabel whispered from next to Alex.

"What are you doing here!" Max yelled.

"We need the Royal Four. Our Ava's been…missing," Rath said scratching his head. "And there's a summit. We're not the Royal Three."

"Summit?" Michael echoed.

"To return _home_, sweetheart. Not this lousy planet, our home," Lonnie drawled.

"And with the four of us, we're going home. After all you're the rejects," Rath said.

"You guys are wusses," Tess was snarling. She had clawed her hands around Zan. "Too human. Too scared to use your powers. I gave you a chance Max."

"But we're missing something," Zan quietly put in.

"And we'll leave you dupes alone if you give it to us," Lonnie said.

"The Granilith," Rath added. "Give it and it'll be peace."

"Never…" Isabel said.

"They never trusted me," Tess was saying. "But I know exactly where the Granilith is."

"Don't, Tess!" Max warned.

"Why should I listen to you!" Tess sneered.

"Lead the way, pumpkin," Rath said swinging an arm around Tess's shoulders.

The four of them disappeared quickly.

"We have to stop them," Isabel cried.

"Who cares?" Max said in a low voice. "Liz is dead."

"They're dangerous people, Max. We have to do something," Maria said supporting Isabel.

"Go ahead," Max said. "I need to spend a little more time with Liz. I'll catch up later."

They all looked at each other then nodded.

"Come quickly," Isabel said.

They all left.

…………………………Zan, searching for his dupe………………………

"Hang on," Zan said from behind Rath, Lonnie and Tess.

"Why?" Tess asked raising her eyes at him.

Zan looked down at her trying to get that feeling he had with Ava. But he didn't get any. She looked like the rest of them. Dangerous.

"I forgot something," Zan said.

"I'll come," Tess offered.

"Blasted hell, woman. Get the Granilith, the rejects would catch up any time soon," Rath growled.

Tess looked at Zan, Rath then Zan again.

"Be quick," she said.

Zan nodded and went back. Back to Max. He heard footsteps so hid behind a telephone booth.

He recognised the other Lonnie, the other Rath and two humans. He waited for them to pass before running for Max again.

When he reached him he was crying over a dead brunette.

"Yo," Zan greeted in a low voice.

"What do you want?" his dupe asked not bothering to look up.

"To warn you. The Royal Four I'm in…they're bad. You have to make sure they don't get the Granilith. Ava tried to stop them but they…they didn't listen. And then Tess tracked us down. Please," Zan said.

"Liz is dead," his counterpart said mutely. Zan assumed the brunette was Liz.

"No, she isn't," Zan said.

"What?" he said raising his head then shook his head. "I never introduced myself. Max Evans."

"I know," Zan said with a smirk. "Tess couldn't stop talking about you."

"Okay, okay, but how do we heal her?" Max asked.

"You're weak by yourself. But with the two of us, you can. Trust me," Zan said.

There was something about this guy that he admired. He had the perfect life. He grew up in the perfect life.

"Pass me your hand," Zan ordered.

Max reluctantly did.

"Good," Zan encouraged. He grabbed Max's other hand and placed it on the brunette's stomach. Then Zan placed his next to it.

"Go," Zan said.

And he forced all his connection. Flashed past him before he could control it. Liz and Max. Max and Liz. Always happy. Like how Zan was with Ava.

Liz let out a gasp so Zan opened his eyes. Her eyes were open. With life.

"Thank you," Max said eyes filled with tears.

"Don't thank me yet," Zan said. "You heard Rath. The summit needs the Royal Four. I'm going to go now. And hide. I doubt you'll see me again. They need a Zan and when I'm gone they're gonna go for you. Don't ever take a deal. Not with Rath or Lonnie or Tess. They will be the death of our planet."

He got up and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Max called.

Zan turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going to? Why don't you just go back to the planet?" Max asked confused.

"Because Tess isn't Ava," Zan said mutely.

He walked out the door ignoring anymore calls.

He squeezed his eyes shut but the memory came back.

**FLASHBACK**

"No!" Zan screamed as the truck was about to hit Ava, his one and truly love.

"Get back, bro," Lonnie snarled in his ear.

Zan couldn't fight Lonnie and Rath holding him. Ava's dying eyes met his. She mouthed the words 'I love you' before the truck hit her.

"You jerks!" Zan screamed. He wrenched out of their grip and looked frozenly at Ava.

"We should get him back for the summit," Lonnie murmured somewhere before him.

"Let him cool," Rath said. "I'd be dying if it was you."

Zan waited for them to turn the corner before crouching down in front of Ava.

"Look man, I'm so sorry," the driver said, sweat decorating his forehead.

Zan ignored him and picked up Ava in his arms. Then he sprinted to a dark corner.

Rath and Lonnie forgot something. He had the power to heal. And that's what he did.

"Zan…" Ava croaked. Tears filled her eyes. "They tried to kill me, didn't they?"

"Shh…" Zan said brushing the hairs away from her forehead. "They don't know I healed you. I need you to run away to Texas, you know why. Don't go near Roswell, they're heading there next. I'll come for you, I promise."

"I can't do this alone," Ava sobbed grabbing at his arms. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, I'll be there in a few days," Zan promised.

Ava smiled, got up, and gave one final kiss. Then she left.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And that was the last time Zan ever saw Ava. It was time to meet her again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the character although the plot is mine.

**Summary: **Future Max turned to himself to help instead of Liz to tell the future. Max had broken up with Liz and spending more time with Tess so Liz would hate him. Max had told Tess that he couldn't be with Liz because if he did it'll be the end of the world but that's all. Tess is trying to work out how he knows this and why it'll be the end of the world. Michael lives by himself in an apartment since Hank is dead. Alex is also still alive.

**Author's Note: **i jst want 2 say i luv the character ava! she's so cute! and zan is like the hottest thing on the planet! he shud'v stayed longer:'(

**Chapter Twelve**

Liz was staring at Max wide-eyed.

"What's going on?" she breathed, reaching for him.

"We had another set of dupes and you had died. Then Zan, my dupe, helped me heal you. The rest, Lonnie, Rath and…Tess they're looking for the Granilith. Zan left for something else but I don't know why," Max said half-dragging her to the door.

"Wh-what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to impersonate Zan and try and slow them down. I need you to tell the others to hide the Granilith," Max said.

"Others?" Liz echoed as Max scanned the street. Maria's car. They were all in a rush, they forgot to take it.

"Michael, Iz, and the rest. I know a short cut, plus, we got a car," Max said and they hopped in.

No keys. No problem. Max pressed his palm firmly and the engine roared to life.

"So…who's Lonnie and Rath?" Liz asked.

"Lonnie is Isabel's dupe and Rath is Michael's," Max said as he sped through the dark night. There was no time about worrying about speed limits now.

"What about Tess's?" Liz asked.

"There was an accident, she didn't come, I don't know why," Max said then he halted to a stop.

"What is it, Max?" Liz gasped. Max winced as he realised Liz had her head on the side.

"You okay?" he asked cupping her face.

"Yeah, yeah," she said nodding her head and placing her hands over his. "Why did you stop?"

"I can see Michael. I need you to get them in this car and get to the Granilith first. Then hide it," Max said staring deep into her eyes.

"They sound dangerous," Liz said looking away.

"They are, that's why I have to do this," Max said.

"What if something happens to you?" Liz asked.

"I could never leave you," Max said.

They stared into each other's eyes before Max crushed her against his chest. God, he _hoped_ he could make it.

"I love you, Liz," Max said as he released her.

"I love you too," Liz said her eyes filling with tears.

Max nodded, ignoring the way her tears cut his heart, and sped the car so he was near Lonnie, Rath and Tess.

"Okay, take over," Max said getting out.

"Max," Liz whispered grabbing his hand.

Max turned back and kissed her hand.

"I love you," he said.

Then he ran towards the other Royal Four, changing his looks to Zan's as he did so. It was a shame that his clothes didn't look the same.

………………………Isabel, Michael, Maria and Alex, running……………………………

"Oh look, Zan's caught up with them," Isabel panted as they continued to sprint.

"He looks different," Michael said barely out of breath. He was also in the lead.

Maria knew that she was going to pull out soon. Her lungs felt rusted and she was already behind.

"Maria!"

Maria froze. Because that voice was suppose to be dead. She turned and saw LIZ.

"Oh my God," Maria said falling. She was hallucinating. She had gone crazy.

"Maria!" Alex yelled, who was the closest to her. When Michael heard her name get called out, he turned.

"Maria, what the hell are you doing! Get up, or we'll have to—Liz!" Michael broke off.

Maria looked up again, wiping at her tears. Michael wouldn't hallucinate. Which meant Liz was real, right?

"It's okay," Liz comforted. "I'm alive. Zan and Max bought me back to life. But we're running out of time."

No one said anything. Maria felt someone pull her up. Michael. Of course.

"But Zan's evil, he's back with them," Isabel said pointing into the distance.

"No, no," Liz said shaking her head. "That's _Max_, he's impersonating Zan."

"You're alive?" Maria croaked.

Liz nodded, her tears trailing down her cheek. Maria let out a shriek and hugged her best friend.

"Can we cry later?" Isabel asked impatiently. "We have to _do something_!"

"Yes," Liz said pulling away from the sobbing Maria. "I have Maria's Jetta, Max is trying to slow them down. We have to hide the Granilith."

"Then what are standing here for?" Michael growled. "Lets go!"

…………………………Max, impersonating Zan…………………………

"Where'd you go?" Rath asked slapping him hard on the shoulder. Max nearly buckled.

"I had to see Max," Max said. Great. What a great excuse.

"Why?" Tess asked.

It was so hard for Max to look at Tess and not strangle her on the spot. Liz had died!

Even if he did kill her now, he knew he couldn't keep off Rath and Lonnie. The way the dressed and the way they acted, Max could tell they know more about the powers than he did.

"Earth to Zan the man," Lonnie said waving her hand in front of his face. "Where were you? And what's with your clothes?"

Max was beginning to sweat. This was harder than he thought.

"No idea what your talking 'bout, Tess will you hurry to the bloody Granilith?" Max said trying to preoccupy them. "The twerps are running after us, I saw them."

"He's right, yo, Tess hurry the hell up," Lonnie said.

"Of course," Tess said looking a little nervous. Since when did Tess look nervous?

Seeking his chance, Max flickered his hand so a branch hit Tess hard on the leg. She fell.

"This has to be a joke!" Rath yelled. "Get up!"

"I…can't," Tess said. "I think I broke my ankle."

"Jesus wept!" Rath raged. "Zan, fix her!"

Holy crap. Max had forgotten about that. Max nervously knelt in front of Tess.

"Which one?" he asked.

"My left," Tess said rocking back and forth.

"Right," Max said placing her hand over her left ankle. Time was running out. If he healed her, she would see into his soul. He couldn't let that happen.

Max reached up as if to stroke her cheek but at the last moment he punched her square in the jaw. Tess let out a cry and fell onto the ground. Blood trickled down her chin.

"What the hell are you doing!" Rath bellowed. "Are you insane?"

Lonnie was eerily calm.

"He's not Zan, he's Max," she murmured.

"WHAT!" Rath growled.

Max prayed silently. They now knew. As long as Tess was dead, or unconscious, they wouldn't have a damn clue where the Granilith was. So it really didn't matter what happened to him.

"Good bye, sweet bro," Lonnie said, placing her hand with Rath's ready to blast him together.

Max's body, by instinct, raised the green shield. He made sure Tess was behind him. He couldn't let them get her or they'll know where the Granilith is.

"Wait!" he said.

Lonnie looked at Rath and raised an eyebrow.

"Make your last words quick," Rath snarled.

"If you kill me you can never get home," Max said trying to keep his voice even.

"What the fuk are you talking about?" Rath leered.

"I am here instead of Zan because Zan left. If you kill me there is no Zan. No Royal Four," Max said.

"I told you!" Lonnie said shaking Rath on the arm. "He healed Ava. He probably is running for her now!"

Rath growled.

"I'll track him down," Rath said. "We don't need this tosser."

He threw a blast at him but Max repelled it with his green shield. But it was strong. Max knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up.

"I wouldn't do that it I was you."

Max turned and saw…Zan!

"Zan, what are you doing here?" Max asked.

Zan simply smirked and stood behind the green shield. On Max's side.

"I went to find Ava," Zan said his voice bitter and cold. His eyes were staring dangerously into Lonnie's and Rath's. "But she found me first."

Max looked around and instantly saw another version of Tess. But unlike Tes's cold eyes, hers were frightened and innocent.

Ava looked at Tess and jumped about a mile.

"It's okay," Zan said soothingly wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"She's like them, isn't she?" Ava whimpered.

"Like who, Queenie?" Lonnie growled.

"You guys!" Zan yelled. "Murderers! Heartless beings, only caring about your fuking selves!"

"Lets have a match, Your Majesty," Rath snarled. "Who's stronger."

Zan raised his hand and his green shield blended with Max's. Stronger.

"Go," Zan hissed at Max. "Take Tess and go."

"I can't just leave you two," Max said bewildered. Ava's eyes searched his when he said 'two'.

"Go!" Zan said and slightly winced when Rath started attacking.

"You saved Liz's life, the least I could do is repay the favour," Max said.

"Tess could be conscious now," Zan growled.

Max looked at Tess. Carefully crouching so he still kept his guard, he touched her pulse. Getting stronger.

"Ava," Max said gently and she jumped again. "Could you erase her memory?"

"I…I…d-don't t…think I can when she's…u-unconscious," she whispered, her eyes large with fright.

"I have to kill her," Max said. Now as he said the words, he realised he would be a murderer too. Back when he was going to, it was different. Now Liz was alive and his head had cleared. He'd be a murderer.

Ava was crying, grabbing onto Zan's arm.

"It's okay, Ava," Zan soothed. "Max is doing it for the best."

"Bye Tess," Max said through gritted teeth and then blasted her like he hadn't blasted anything before.

There was a huge explosion. It sent Zan, Ava, Rath and Lonnie tumbling back. It shook trees. Thunder started. And Tess let out a cry of agony. Then she evaporated.

"Argh!" Ava screamed grabbing Zan for support.

"What is it?" Zan asked, his eyes wide.

"It hurts," she gasped.

"Did…I hurt you?" Max asked. He only intended on Tess not Ava. Ava was different.

"My counterpart's death hurts," she panted.

Rath made another attack but Zan easily repelled.

"All is lost," Zan said calmly. "Ava and I are going to go. You follow us, we kill you. You will now never find the Granilith."

"You!" Rath said pointing at Max. "Tell!"

"Never," Max said. He walked over to Zan who had his arms around a crying Ava.

"What do we tell the summit?" Lonnie asked.

"You couldn't find the Granilith?" Max suggested.

"And that Ava and I are dead," Zan added.

Rath scowled cracking his knuckles but never attacking.

"Could you mindfreak Rath and Lonnie to forget about all this and thinking we're dead?" Zan murmured in a low voice only Max and Ava heard.

Ava nodded.

"I'll try," she whispered.

Max was surprised that when Ava mindwarped she didn't close her eyes. She was staring straight at Rath and Lonnie's direction. Those dupes were way stronger.

Then Ava collapsed in Zan's arms.

"Did it work?" Zan asked frowning. She nodded.

"I just feel beaten," she murmured.

"We should go," Zan said looking at Max. "If Rath and Lonnie see us, they may go crazy. You should go too."

Max nodded.

"Thanks," Max said. "For everything."

Zan smirked.

"Just doing my job as king," he said airily. "You know, looking after Antar."

"Antar?" Max asked.

"The name of our planet," Zan answered.

Max hovered for a second feeling like he should give him a bigger thanks or something.

"Good luck," Max said.

"You too, yo, catch you," Zan said. Then he lifted Ava into his arms and walked off. Casually but quickly.

Max walked in his own direction. Hopefully, it was all over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the character although the plot is mine.

**Summary: **Future Max turned to himself to help instead of Liz to tell the future. Max had broken up with Liz and spending more time with Tess so Liz would hate him. Max had told Tess that he couldn't be with Liz because if he did it'll be the end of the world but that's all. Tess is trying to work out how he knows this and why it'll be the end of the world. Michael lives by himself in an apartment since Hank is dead. Alex is also still alive.

**Author's Note: **this is the final chapter:'( if you have read up to here plz review, this is my first fan fic i finished and i want 2 c how i went. and for those that read up to the end, yes i kno it's a dorky way to end them all the same way! i cudn't cum up with something better. and yes, michael and maria are my fav couple!

**Feedback To Reviews: **thanx 2 TotallyRoswell02 for reviewing! Okay, jst 4 u i may make a sequel. but i'm not sure if i should put the return of tess? wudn't i ruin the story for everyone else?

if i do make a sequel it'll be called 'The Perfect Life, Interrupted'

if anyone reviews do u think in my sequel i should make tess alive again?

**Chapter Thirteen**

"It is impossible to move this thing!" Isabel growled as she tried lifting the Granilith.

"Couldn't you guys, uh, use your bewitch magic?" Alex nervously asked.

"It's not magic!" Michael snapped. "And we can't just levitate this thing!"

"Maybe we should keep watch instead?" Liz suggested. "Michael, maybe you could blast them when they come?"

Michael nodded.

"It's the only thing we can do," he said regrettably.

"Shh!" Maria said widening her eyes. She mouthed, "Someone's coming."

There was silence except for the heavy footsteps that were approaching.

Michael clenched his teeth and flexed his fingers. He was ready.

And then Max appeared.

"Hold!" Liz said grabbing Michael's arm. "It's Max! Oh, Max!"

Liz ran up to Max and held onto him sighing with relief.

"What if it's Zan impersonating?" Michael asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's me," Max said. "Zan wouldn't have a clue where the Granilith was."

"What if Tess and the rest are outside?" Michael continued pressing. He'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Tess is dead," Max said swallowing. "I killed her."

"No way," Michael said. He didn't know if it was Max or Zan but he was going to listen.

"I knocked Tess out and Rath and Lonnie was about to attack. But then Zan came with Ava, Tess's dupe. And that's when I realised I had to kill Tess. She was unconscious but when she was coherent again she would tell. I knew that without her then they wouldn't know where the Granilith was. And plus, I would never tell them. So I killed her…" Max trailed off squeezing his eyes. "And then Zan asked Ava if she could erase Rath and Lonnie's memories and she did."

"Oh, Max," Liz said softly running a hand down his cheek.

"Rath and Lonnie are going to tell the summit that Ava and Zan are dead as well as they don't know where the Granilith is. It's…over," Max said pulling Liz close.

Michael decided that had to be Max. Zan wouldn't know where the Granilith was and the others would come in rather than wait outside.

Michael looked around him. Max and Liz were holding each other tightly, gazing soulfully into each other's eyes. Alex was grinning down at Isabel saying, "I'm so proud of you!"

Michael glanced at Maria. His arms felt empty without her. And he couldn't remember the last time he told her he loved her. Was it that day he killed Pierce?

Just as he was about to reach for Maria, she spoke up.

"So we can go home now?" Maria asked.

There were silence then uneasy laughs.

"Yep!" Liz said cheerfully.

"My poor Jetta," Maria said shaking her head as they made their way outside. Everyone laughed.

……………………Max and Liz, outside Liz's room………………………

"God, I love you," Liz murmured into his chest, her arms tight around him.

Max squeezed her.

"I love you too," Max said. "And I always will."

"This was the weirdest day of my life," Liz commented. "Being kidnapped, meeting the dupes…"

"Liz," Max said pulling slightly away so he could look at her. "Did you know this is the second time you've died?"

Liz smiled and nodded.

"And thanks to you, I'm still here!" she said with a little laugh.

Max shook his head, his face sunken.

"No, I couldn't save you, _Zan and I_ did," Max said.

"Max," Liz said placing her hand on his cheek. "Don't beat yourself over that. When I got shot that day, you were by my side in an instant. This time, I might've died a few minutes before."

"My life felt over," Max said and Liz knew he was telling the truth. "I could never _ever _live without you."

"Then promise me one thing," Liz sighed into his chest.

"Anything."

"If something bizarre like the future version of yourself coming here, you _have _to tell me. From now on, we have no secrets between us. Unless it's necessary," Liz said.

"I promise," Max said. She felt him frown into her hair. "What do you mean by 'necessary'?"

"Like, you know…the fantasies…" Liz said blushing.

Max gave one of his rare laughs.

"Okay, I promise," Max said squeezing her.

Liz raised her head up to look at him.

"I love you," she said.

Max whispered the words back before crushing his lips to hers. Nothing had ever felt so good in her life. Then he pulled back and Liz felt lost without his touch.

"What is it?" she asked. Maybe he remembered something…bad.

"You know how you said that we have no secrets?" Max asked.

Liz nodded fearing his next response. It _had _to be something bad.

"Well, I forgot to mention something Future Me said," Max said with a little smile. A playful one.

Liz felt herself relax. Max was smiling so it had to be good.

"Yes?" she asked.

"He said that we got married at the Elvis Chapel," he said looking away embarrassed.

"No way!" Liz said hitting his chest in disbelief. "_The Elvis Chapel?_"

Max nodded slightly laughing.

"How old were we? Only little kids would get married there," Liz said.

"Nineteen," Max said.

"Whoa! That's young," Liz said widening her eyes.

"That's what I said to Future Me. But he said the Future You said Juliet and Romeo were even younger," Max said.

Liz sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"I may not have alien genes but somehow I think I can see the future too. That one day we'll be married," Liz said.

"Really?" Max asked in mock-shock. "I see that too."

Liz smiled and raised her head so his lips could meet hers.

…………………Alex and Isabel, outside the Evans'…………………

"Are you sure you don't want to come inside?" Isabel asked looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex said with a smile.

"How are you getting home?" Isabel asked. Maria had dropped them both off here. Well technically, she had dropped off Isabel but Alex wanted his stop here too so he could have alone time.

"The usual way, walking," Alex shrugged.

"Are you sure? It's dark," Isabel said.

"Stop fussing," Alex said shaking his head. He grinned at her.

But Isabel didn't seem to be listening to him.

"Max is at Liz's so he'll pick us the Jeep there. You can take the Jeep when he comes back," Isabel offered.

"Iz," Alex said placing his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to worry about me."

"It's just…" Isabel said her eyes looking huge. "Today made me realised a lot of things."

"Uh huh," Alex said not sure if he was going to like this or not.

"It made me realise I shouldn't take things for granted," she continued. "Like you."

Alex's heart had stopped beating.

"I love you Alex, I always had. I just didn't want to let someone in but look at the rest!" Isabel said with an uneasy laugh.

Alex opened his mouth to return the words but Isabel raised a hand to stop him.

"I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me. I've been pretty horrible to you. I hate myself for it," Isabel said tears filling her eyes.

"Isabel," Alex said. "Would you shut up for a second? Then maybe I'll get a chance to tell you I love you too."

Isabel's tears evaporated.

"Are…are you serious?" she asked.

"I always love you," Alex said.

Isabel let out a cry of happiness then started to rain his face with kisses. And Alex had never been so happy in his life.

………………Michael and Maria in the Jetta, outside Michael's apartment…………

"I'll see you later, Space Boy," Maria said with a smile.

Michael didn't move from his seat.

"Is something wrong?" Maria asked.

Michael shook his head.

"Everything's perfect," he whispered. "I realised that I only said a certain three words to you once in my whole life. But I'm going to say it again and every day that follows. I love you. God, I love you Maria."

Tears filled her eyes and she cupped his face.

"I love you too, Michael," she said and she reached up and kissed him

And for once, Maria had flashes.

_Michael, aged seven, getting hit by Hank._

_Maria lying to the cop, saying she had to pee._

_Their first kiss as Michael tried to 'calm' her._

_The heat wave, when they couldn't get enough of each other._

_Michael making her the napkin holder._

_Michael crying in Maria's arms, after another hit by Hank._

_Michael telling Maria he loved her too much to see her hurt._

_Michael painfully watching Maria dance, realising he couldn't touch her._

_Maria hitting Michael on the head after Courtney said he was a good kisser._

_And finally, Maria, with stars shooting around her as if she was the best thing in the world. And she was in Michael's mind._

"Michael," Maria breathed pulling back. She gaped at him not knowing if he knew she saw those flashes.

"Like them?" Michael asked a blush colouring his upper cheeks.

"Yes," Maria said nodding tears filling her eyes even more.

"Today changed my life and I want you to know that I love you and had never stopped," Michael said.

Maria smiled but she remembered being told he kissed Isabel. What was that about? She wanted to ask him but it would ruin the moment.

But Michael must've sensed it because he answered her question.

"Me and Isabel. How do I explain this? I was upset Maria, you had walked off on me. And it hurt. Isabel was there and we seemed to be caught up in the moment," Michael said. "Please forgive me. I've done a lot of stupid things in my life but that has to be my worst. I know I don't deserve you and that's—."

Maria cut him off by placing her fingers on his soft lips.

"Stop saying that," she growled. "You _are _a good person. And I do deserve you. And I do forgive you. Look at how ditzy I am!"

Tears were shining in Michael's eyes.

"I love you Michael," Maria said offering a wobbly smile. "And that's all that matters."

Michael gave a (his only and first?) smile and then kissed her.


End file.
